Finding Yourself
by creativeflow94
Summary: Non-Incest Elsanna. Elsa transfers to a new college to finish her last year. She was expecting nothing from it besides a degree and a job that she was promised after she graduated. Little did she know that she was going to be swept off her feet by the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Stick with it because it's going to get juicy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Meeting Her**

It was the first day at my new school. It was a medium sized college. It appeared that everyone seemed to know just about every one; except me of course. I was sketching doodles on my notepad when I suddenly noticed what time it was. _Crap! Its 2:20, I need to go to class!_ I thought to myself. I gathered up my belongings and trash off the table I was sitting at. I threw away my trash and quickly turned around. **SMACK!** I opened my eyes and found myself on floor. I rubbed my neck and head and looked up. Upon looking up, my eyes met the eyes of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I couldn't stop starring at her. _Shit, she is beautiful._ My head was suddenly filled with so many thoughts and I was so distracted that I didn't even notice the hand extended out towards me.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't see you there. I really should pay more attention when I'm walking!" She called out to me while trying to get me out of my trance. I came back to reality after taking all of her beautiful features. She had tanned skin with the cutest freckles. Her eyes were the most beautiful blue-green color I had ever seen. Oh! Then her perfectly braided red hair. She was seriously the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and I just couldn't take my eyes off of here. I felt a chill run through my body and thought to myself, _I want this girl._ I snapped out of my confusion and finally responded.

"I am so sorry! Please, I ran into you! This is my fault. Are you okay?" I was somehow able to mutter out.

"Am I okay? I think it is I that should ask you that. I mean you were the one that was on the floor. Come on, stand up!" She giggled. She lifted me off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for helping me up." I glanced at my and realized I was seriously about to be late for class. "Oh crap, I'm about to be late for class and I have no idea where it is! I'm sorry I'd love to stay and talk more," I froze for a second after saying that. I continued to mumble out the rest of my sentence, "but I need to find it. I'm sorry…" I was searching for her name.

"It's Anna." She said it so chippy- like. _Anna. Her name is Anna. It's as beautiful as she is._ I thought to myself. I started to walk away and then she grabbed my wrist. It shot another chill throughout my body. Her touch felt so nice. "I told you my name. Now, you can't leave without telling me yours! Besides, I have class soon too! I'll help you find it! Are you new here?" She asked as she took my phone to see my schedule. "I know exactly where this is! Just follow me..." She raised a brow once again looking for a name.

"Elsa. My name is Elsa. Yes, I am new here. I just transferred in on a scholarship. Thank you, I would really appreciate it if you could show me where it was." I shot her a smile. She nodded and started to walk out of the building.

"Well it's nice to finally know your name Miss Elsa. Here on scholarship? That sounds awesome but also kinda terrifying. What kind of scholarship?" She turned to me and started to walk backwards. She seemed so cheerful. She lead me into a building in which I assumed was where my class was.

"Haha. It's not that terrifying. I am, um, here on an art scholarship. I dabble in painting." Why was I so nervous? I had talked to girls before, but none nearly as beautiful as her. I felt a smile creep across my face. She stopped in front of a door and signaled inside. "I assume this is my stop? I hope you won't be to incredibly late for your next class." I lowered my head feeling terrible from keeping her from being on time to her class.

"Hmmm. Art. You'll have to show me sometime!" _Damn, she wants to hang out some other time?_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She leaned in closer to me, "Oh! Don't worry! I'm just as late as you are!" I was so confused. I nodded her bye and walked into the classroom. I found an empty seat in the back, and I was shocked when someone sat down next to me. I glanced over for a second. There she was again. Sitting in the seat next to me with her elbow propped up on the desk smiling at me.

 _Damn it! She was in this class. How on this Earth was I supposed to stay focused with her sitting next to me?_ I sighed. I knew this was going to be hard. Especially, if she wasn't feeling what I was feeling. I smiled and waved back. I turned my eyes to the board and the professor where I hoped he would quickly start talking. He began rambling on about the syllabus. I tried not to look over my shoulder at her, but it was so incredibly hard not to look at her. After an excruciating hour and fifty minutes, I grabbed my back pack and headed out the door. I soon heard my name being called.

"Elsa! Wait up! Where are you going?" I was hoping to get away. I stopped in my tracks and turned towards her. "Do you wanna hang out? I mean if you don't have any more classes today? I'm done thankfully. But we could go to my apartment or your place?" She was so eager. Everything inside me was screaming yes! Yes I will hang out with you Anna! I would love to, but I had to contain my excitement.

"Sure, I'm done for the day too. I live on campus so it might be easier just to walk to my place?" I said. She nodded and we headed to my place. I lived in the private studios on campus of those select amount of student that got the chance to get a scholarship here. I wasn't quite sure how she was going to take that either. I had heard rumors before moving into the studio that many people think that the students that lived there were just a bunch of rich kids that didn't want to be a part of the typical college atmosphere. We walked up to Dean Hall, and I glanced over to her as I scanned my card to open the door and then held it open for her.

"You've got to be kidding me! You live in Dean Hall! Must be some fancy scholarship!" She elbowed me in the side and I laughed. We walked door the hall tell we reached my studio. "I can't wait to see! I've heard these places are so nice!" I opened the door and turned on the light. We were in my living room. Anna was in my apartment. I had to control my thoughts and myself more importantly. She walked ahead of me. I saw her jaw dropped. She was walking around looking at all of my paintings.

"Welp. Welcome to my humble abode." I giggled out. I place my keys on the counter. She was still mesmerized by all the artwork I had on my walls. I liked to keep them hanging up to remind me of where I had been and where I had come from. I thought it was safe to leave her in the living room, and I walked down the hall to my room. I set my bag down and exhaled. My head was swimming. This girl kept filling my thoughts and my body. I heard the door creek open. I turned to see her standing in the door way.

"Sorry, I don't mean to barge in you room but," She gasped again at the art. I suddenly realized that maybe I had over decorated my apartment with my paintings. "Elsa, did you paint all of these? They are all absolutely gorgeous. I've never seen anything more beautiful."

 _I have. Have you looked in the mirror lately?_ I thought to myself.

"Um, did you mean to say that out loud?" She giggle at me and covered her mouth with her hand. All the blood in my body rushed to my face. _Shit! Did I really just say that out loud?_ I felt myself frozen in my room just starring at her. My body was numb. I let out of breath.

"Yes, I-I painted everything and n-no I didn't mean to say that out loud." I was so stiff. I couldn't move. That feeling only increased when she suddenly stepped closer to me closing the space between us. The way she moved was absolutely intoxicating. The way her hips swayed. _Oh. My. God. If she gets any closer I WILL be in trouble._ So many thoughts filled my head. So many feelings filled my body. She kept walking towards me and she wasn't stopping. But then she did stop, right in front of me with just inches between us. She grabbed my hands and wrapped them around her waist. She placed her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me. This feeling, whatever it was, was something I never wanted to end. She felt so good in my arms. I loosened up and pulled her closer and held her. She felt so right. This felt so right. I placed my cheek on her forehead and held her tightly. This only lasted a few seconds but it felt like so much longer. It ended when she looked up and kissed me on the cheek. Did that really just happen? The spot where she kissed me was on fire.

"Well, you might not have meant to say it but thank you. You're quite beautiful yourself and your paintings are amazing." She snickered at me. Once again, I was frozen like ice. She let go, and started to walk out the room. Only turning back to give me a "follow me" look. She left the room and I couldn't help but follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Explanation**

I followed her down the hall and she stopped in front a painting. It was probably one of my most painful but satisfying paintings I had ever created. I walked up next to her and just watch as she analyzed every aspect of the painting. She reached out as if she were going to touch it, but I panicked and grabbed her hand. It wasn't too forceful but you could sense the urgency in my touch. This finally broke her from staring at the painting.

"I'm sorry Elsa. I kind of got lost while looking at this one. I have so many feelings when I look at it. I feel happy, youthful, but yet I also feel some sorrow and like something is missing." She said had her head cocked to the side still staring at it, not once breaking from it to make eye contact with me. Naturally, I let go of her hand. This caught her attention. Only then did she break her eye contact from the painting to look at my hand and then myself. "What's the story behind this painting? If I may ask?" She was so inquisitive. I took a deep breath before explaining this painting because I knew it was going to be hard.

"I paint this four years right after I graduated high school. This was my back yard. My family and I had lived on this land since I was born. My parents could always find me out by this lake. I loved it so much. It was my very first painting. When I was five, I loved to draw but I had received some paint for my birthday and I want to paint my lake at sunset. The way the sun reflected off the water just always made me feel so at peace. I painted my picture in that same chair." I pointed to the white wooden chair sitting just on the edge of the lake. I took another breath because the memories swarmed my head. I could feel myself breaking. "That chair was my mother's. She would always sit in that chair and watch me run around, swim, or climb the big oak tree over there to the side. But yes to answer your question, there is something missing from this painting. It is my mother. There is rose lying next to the chair and a spot there in the grass next to the chair where I would always sit next to her. She was my best friend. The only true friend that I had. She was there for my first for everything. No matter what it was boys, girls, sport, school, art galleries, she was there. Then one day, she wasn't there. She passed away the day after my high school graduation. Unknowing to any of my family, she had cancer and it took her from me that day. I- I- lost...I lost my best friend, my mother, the only person in this cruel world that cared for me. I was the only one at her funeral. I had to plan it and bury her by myself. I came home after, placed that rose in her chair, and painted for her one last time." I was barely holding on. It had been so long since I talked about my mother. It was painful but felt so good to finally tell someone of the pain that I was holding onto by myself. I need something to hold me up. I couldn't stand any longer. I leaned up against the wall then slid down to sit on the floor. I wrapped my arms around my legs and just let it all out. I soon felt Anna next to me. She pulled me close to her and rubbed my back. I tried to apologize through my sobs, "I'm sorry Anna. I thought I could hold myself together through the explanation. It has just been so long since I've talked about her. I have no one to talk to so it's like I've been suppressing it this whole time." She cut me off by putting her finger on my lips. Her touch shocked me. She kissed my forehead and then her heavenly voice escaped her lips.

"Oh Elsa, I'm so sorry. I was expecting such a deep meaning. Don't worry I'm here. I will listen to anything and everything you need to say. I'm not going to leave you. Just breathe." She leaned back a little but still holding onto me. She used her free hand to wipe away my tears. "It's okay Snowflake. I've got you. Just breathe. Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman, and so do you. I mean I've only know you for a few hours now but I feel like there so much more than what you're letting out. I can tell you're an amazing young woman. Might I also mention drop dead gorgeous." She looked me in the eyes when she said that. This set my body on fire. She thought I was gorgeous. Holy cow. First, she breaks down my wall in a matter of minutes and now she's making her way into my heart. I knew I was in trouble when I saw her just a few short hours ago. "I wish I could have met such an amazing woman that raised such an amazing young lady. There's no doubt in my mind that she would be so proud of you, Elsa."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I stood up and grabbed her hand. I pulled her down the hall to my room. "Hold on, stand here while I find it." I stopped her just at the foot of my bed. She looked so confused. I went into my closet and pulled out a box with everything that was left from mine and my mother's relationship; including flowers from her funeral. The picture that was lying on the top of the pile was one taken of us at my graduation. We were both looking at each other smiling and laughing. I still remember why we were laughing. It was my absolute favorite picture of us. I thought about what Anna said and she would be proud. I ran my finger over her. "Hi Momma." I whispered to the picture. Anna had moved over to be next to me and had wrapped her arm around me and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Is this her?" She asked me pointed at her.

"Yes, this is my mother and I on the night I graduated."

"She is beautiful. I see where you get your looks from now." She shot me a convincing smile. I put the picture back down in the box and wrapped my arm around Anna. I held her tight.

"Thank you, Anna. Besides the memories, this is all I have left of her. Well, this and the house."

"Wait, you still have the house from the painting?" She asked in shock.

"Well, yes. That house was passed down from generation to generation on my mother's side. We have had it for over a 100 years. My mother left it to me in her will. It's been paid off for decades and it's on a small hill down town." Shit. I didn't mean to say that.

"You have a house down town that you don't live in? Why?" She looked so confused.

I took a deep breath, and tried to explain. "Well, I had went away to college at the college where my mother had wanted me to go. I also had a full ride there. I was very well known for my paintings. But after three years away, I couldn't stay away from home anymore. I wanted to go back to my house. See my old room. See my lake. See my mother's chair. See my mother." My voice cracked on the last sentence. Anna held me tighter.

"No more crying. It will be okay. One day, when you are ready, we will go together!" She reassured me.

"You want to go with me?" I was shocked. This girl. This girl. She just walks into my life and stirs up all these feelings and she wants to make me happy. She wants to be my friend. She wants to help me do things I haven't been able to do in years. What is it about her that is so _damn_ intoxicating?

"Of course silly head! I want to see that gorgeous place. And more importantly, I want to be there for you when you finally go back. I know I couldn't do it by myself so I want to help you. I want to be there." She said it so sweetly. I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. She giggled and smiled back. "You know, Elsa. You have the cutest dimples I have ever seen." She was so adorable.

"Well Anna, you have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Oh and that laugh of yours, it is absolutely intoxicating. It makes me weak." WHAT. AM. I. THINKING. Why? Can't I just shut up? This feeling was only made worse since we were still embracing each other. She pulled me closer. She let one of her arms go but still hold onto me tightly with her other. She brought her hand up front to my face. She took her index finger touched my nose and drug it down my lips. _Holy shit! What is she doing?!_ She leaned in closer to me, her lips right at my ear.

"Hm, is that the only thing about me that makes you weak?" She whispered so seductively. She then bit my ear. _SHE BIT MY FREAKING EAR! IS SHE TRYING TO SEDUCE ME?_ I couldn't take it this torture anymore. I pulled away from her. I set the box with my mother's stuff on the floor and then I sat on my bed. I built up the courage to speak.

"Anna, are you flirting with me?" She gave me such a seductive smile. _Why is everything about her drawing me in? Her smile. Her laugh. Her freckles. Those damn freckles. Her slender body. Her personality. I just wanted all of her. And I want it now!_ She walked over to me and bent down. I'm not going to lie, I peeked quickly down her shirt.

"I could be, but maybe not. I'll leave that for you to figure out." She kept shooting me that smile. I knew it was going to haunt me for a while. "But for now, I need to return home." I touched my nose, and turned and skipped out of my room. _Damn it woman! Just give me a straight answer!_ It took me a second to get up and head down the hall. When I reached the living room, she was standing at the door with it open.

"Must you go?" I was practically begging her to stay.

"I must, but don't worry you'll see me again." With that, she shut the door and by the time I reached the door and opened it, she was gone. Damn it. I let her go. I shut my door and locked it. I walked over to my fridge looking for something to drink. I opened it but then I realized something weird about the door. I closed it and there was a small piece of paper with something written on it. Anna. She had left her number. _That sneaky girl. What am I doing to do with myself?_ I grabbed something to drink and went back to my room. I lied on my bed staring at the paper. I couldn't help but smile at it. I soon felt myself falling asleep, but not before I could text her thanking her for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **The Hill**

A small ray of sun creeped through the blinds in my room. I rolled away from it, denying the fact that it was already morning. I opened one eye to peek at the alarm clock on my night stand. 8:35. Curse these early morning classes causing my internal clock to be way too early for the weekend. I got up and decided a shower would completely wake me up and get me started for the day. I slid off my clothes that I was still wearing from yesterday. I apparently fell asleep on my bed before changing. I took my hair down out of a bun and hopped in the shower. The shower was so relaxing. It was definitely needed. I exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel when I tripped on something on the floor and fell.

"What the hell!" I screamed to myself in my empty apartment. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes to see the box of my mother's stuff lying there from where I left it last night. Hmmm, last night. "Shit! Last night!" I scrambled to my feet. Apparently, my late night slumber had initially erased my memories of yesterday. I threw my hands all over my bed looking for my phone. I basically tore it apart before finally finding my phone under the bed. I was lying on the floor naked trying to unlock my phone to look at the messages. I clicked the message app to see I had a few messages from her. _Anna. Beautiful, beautiful Anna._

 _ **"hey you! I made it back to my apartment. I'm glad I came over. I had a good time. Thank you for telling me about your mom. Though her body is no longer on this Earth, she is never truly gone. I hope I can meet her one day! But only when you're ready. Well I'm headed off to bed. Message me in the morning if you want ;). Xo Anna."**_

She had signed her text message with hug and kiss. There she goes again making me think about what she really thinks. I couldn't help but smile. I started texting her back. I didn't expect to get a reply this early in the morning, but I typed away.

 _ **"Good Morning Beautiful. I hope you slept well. I was wondering, do you want to hang out today? There's something I want to show you, but if you're busy I'd understand. I was just wondering."**_

I got up off the floor and grabbed my towel and went back to the bathroom to dry my hair. I dried my hair, braided it and put it into a bun. I walked out into my room and grabbed a bra and underwear. I was digging through my t-shirt drawer when I heard my phone vibrate. _It can't be her. This early?_ I glanced at the clock. It was 10. I guess I took longer drying my hair than I expected. I looked at my phone and it was her. She had responded.

 _ **"Good morning Snowflake! I did sleep well! I hope you did too. I would love to hang out today! I can't until about 3. Is that okay? I have to go do something. But um, do you want to meet at your place or are you going to pick me up?"**_

 __ _She wants to hang out! Oh my gosh. This was perfect!_ _ **"I can pick you up. So around 3:30 sounds good?"**_ I was anxiously awaiting her response. She must have been waiting just like I was because her response came almost immediately.

 _ **"Sounds perfect! Where are we going? Oh, I'm so excited!"**_

 _ **"That's a secret! That's for you to figure out :P."**_ I was teasing at her since that was what she had said to me yesterday.

 _ **"Oh. So now you're using my own words against me. Clever. I will have to get you for that."**_ I laughed at the fact that she caught it. _**"Sorry to end this conversation so soon but I have to go. See you at 3:30! Xo Anna ;)"**_

 _ **"aweeee, bummer. Okay see you then!"**_ I put my phone back down on the bed and grabbed a big t-shirt out of the drawer. I grabbed my phone and headed to my studio. My apartment was two roomed. Being an art student meant that I had the opportunity to have a two bedroom apartment. One for sleeping and the other well, for art. I had the building manager come and put down tiling in the spare room, which I would barely consider a room. It was only like an 8x10 room. It was more like an office, but it was plenty enough room for my studio. I picked up a canvas and put it on my easel. I already knew what was coming. I started to paint her. Every beautiful inch of her face, and every damn freckle. How I did love those freckles. I had the music blaring and I was so focused on the painting. It didn't take me long to get close to finishing it. I was jamming out to my music and painting away when I thought I heard something. I paused the music, and I heard someone at the door. Weird, I hadn't ever had guest. I opened the door and it was Anna. _Shit._

"What the hell Elsa? You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago!" She walked right in. I allowed her to yell at me because I royally messed up. She was so mad, but yet she looked so cute. She was wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans, a forest green shirt, and a jacket. She was pacing my living room when she stopped and looking at me. She tilted her head. "Elsa, are you not wearing any pants?"

"Shit! I was painting and I, uhh, lost track of time! I'm so sorry just give me a second! I'll change and we can go! I promise we didn't miss anything!" I said while sliding past her. As I was passing her, she slapped my butt. I stopped. "Anna, did you really just slap my ass?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I didn't." She winked at me. She was truly killing me with this little game she liked to play. I didn't mind because I liked it, but it truly was a tease. I ran into my room, and changed clothes. I came out of my room and walked out to the living room but Anna wasn't there. I suddenly remembered I left my studio door open. _Damnit! She is going to see the painting and think I'm a freak!_ I ran back down the hallway and went into my studio. There she was sitting in my chair, just staring at the painting.

"Anna, please let me explain." I walked over to the painting and tried to put it down on the ground but her hand stopped me. She pull my hands back down and I put it back on the easel. I looked at her face and saw that she had a few tears in her eyes. "Anna, I'm so sorry. I promise I'm not a freak or anything. I- " She stood up and put her finger on my lips like she had done times before.

"Don't explain anything Elsa. It's gorgeous. I love it. Is it finished? May I have it?" She smiled at me. I smiled back at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. I had one of my hands resting on her face.

"It's not finished yet, but of course you can have it. I'm glad you like it. Would you like to go now? I really want to show you something!" She nodded. We left my apartment and I drove her to this little park down town.

I parked my car and we went for a walk through the park. We talked about my paintings of course and then Anna told me about herself. Apparently, her hometown wasn't too far away. I had actually been there several times for art galas. Her parents got divorced at a young age and she was still really close to both of them. That made me really happy. We walked up a path that led up to the top of a hill. I knew exactly where we were going. I wanted to show her the sunset from this hill. It was about that time for the sun to set. I grabbed her hand and pull her to the top. She laughed. We finally reached the top and I sat down and she followed.

"Wow this view is amazing! Oh my gosh Elsa! This sunset is absolutely beautiful!" I was so glad she liked it. This was one of my favorite spots. I was looking down the hill at a lake and house. I sighed. My emotions were starting to overwhelm me. "Hey Elsa, look!" She pointed to the lake. "That looks an awful lot like the lake in your-" Then it hit her. She realized that we were just about half a mile from my home. She looked at me and looked back at her with a half-smile.

"This is the closest I've been to my house in three and a half years, Anna. This is my second favorite view in the world. I'm not ready to go down there, but I wanted to show you me. That's my home and I wanted to share it with you." I had my head resting on top of my knees. I was fighting back the tears, I didn't want to cry. I was happy sitting here looking at my home and sitting next to Anna.

"Elsa, you didn't have to bring me here. But, I'm so glad you did. Your painting is beautiful, but it doesn't do this view any justice. This is beautiful!" She leaned in closer and rested her head on my arm.

"It's even more beautiful sitting here next to you." I tilted my head down to hers and kissed her on the forehead.

"Elsa?" She whispered to me. I turned my head back to her only to be met by her lips. They were so soft. Then it hit me. SHE WAS KISSING ME! I started to kiss back. I let out all the tension that had built up into this kiss. I soon found myself on top of her, overpowering the kiss. I could feel her smile through the kisses which only fueled me more. She obviously needed a break when she pulled me down to her neck. I didn't mind. She was making small moans of approval and I wasn't stopping.

"Elsa, stop! Elsa-" she pushed me off her. "I'm sorry I didn't want to stop but does anyone else live on your property?"

"What? No, it's private property." She turned my head and pointed down to the lake. Someone was in my mother's chair. "Oh HELL NO! Who is hell is on my property?!" I got off of Anna and made my down that hill to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **The Intruder**

I was running down the hill so fast. My whole body was on fire. I couldn't believe someone dared to be on my land and even more dared to sit in my mother's chair. I was screaming the whole way down the hill. I heard Anna yelling out behind me. She was telling me to slow down, but nothing was stopping me in this moment. I turned just enough to see that she was close enough behind me. I hopped the fence that surrounded my house and the lake. I was speed walking up to this person who I could now see was a man.

"Hey you! This is private property! You can't be out here! You better have a damn good reason to be here!" My words were like venom coming out of my mouth. The guy's head turned and he stood up. I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart sank but my body only became more enraged. I heard Anna come up behind me.

"Elsa, what the hell? You couldn't wait for me?" She was irritated I stuck out my arm so she couldn't go any further. "Shit, Elsa. What the heck is going on? Who is that?" I had pushed her behind me. I was not letting her any closer to him.

"Anna, please stay back. Trust me." She nodded at me and I gave her a reassuring smile. I turned back to him and he started to step towards me. "I swear to God, if you come any damn closer I will call the cops. What the hell are you doing here?" I felt myself becoming overwhelmed with anger. I just wanted to lunge at him. I think Anna could tell because she grabbed my hand at that moment and started to rub it. It helped.

"Elsa, dear. Let me explain. I know I don't have any rights here-" the man started to speak but I cut him off.

"You're damn right you have no rights to be here and you're lucky I haven't already got your ass escorted off my property. Your presence hasn't been wanted here in years and I sure as hell still don't want it!" Liquid venom. My words were striking him to the core. "I haven't seen you in 15 years and I didn't want to see you now. So how about to leave before I make you!"

"Elsa, please. Let me talk. I've been waiting to talk to you. Ever since I found out that your mother died, I've been coming every day to try to talk to you." The man was pleaded with me. "Please, Elsa. As your father, please listen to me."

"Father?" I heard Anna gasp. I squeezed her hand tighter because I needed her to hang with me. This was harder than I imagined.

"Oh, don't you dare call yourself that. My father died to me a long time ago. You're just some shadow of a man who is weak and pathetic and couldn't do right by his family. Don't think I don't know every damn thing you did. Cheating on my mother. MULTIPLE TIMES. Beating her. Beating me. Trust me. I remember every single damn thing your pathetic worthless ass did. I'm giving you one more chance to get off my land or I will have you handcuffed and dragged to jail!"

"Elsa, I've changed! I got help. Please let me explain!" The man that dared to call himself my father pleaded.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY YOU SON OF A BITCH! ANNA CALL THE COPS!" I was livid. My entire body was shaking with rage. I heard Anna shuffling to find her phone.

"Okay, okay Elsa. I'm leaving. Don't call the cops. I'm gone." He replied.

"I swear to God, if you ever come back I will have your ass arrested. Stay away from me. I never want to see your face again." I yelled to him as I watched him leave. As soon as he was out of sight, I let the tears fall. I walked slowly over to the old oak tree. I knelt down at the base and let myself go. Crying straight onto my mother's tombstone.

"Momma, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I haven't been here to protect you from him. I'm sorry I let him near you again. I know I said I never would but I let you down. I'm so sorry Momma. I'm sorry." I could barely get the words out. Everything I had been holding was let out in that moment. I was crying to hard I didn't even hear Anna come up beside me. She grabbed me and pulled me into her. She was holding me and trying to comfort me and I was just completely breaking down in her arms.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I never expected it to be him. I never wanted you to meet him. I hate him. I hate him so much. Anna, I'm so sorry. This is not how I wanted tonight to go. It was supposed to be perfect and now it's all ruined. I'm so sorry Anna." I just couldn't stop apologizing to her. I just wanted to make her happy and it was all falling apart. Anna grabbed my chin to pull it up to make me look at her.

"My dear Elsa. It is all okay. Please stop crying. I don't want to see you hurting and I don't think your mom would either." She said while wiping away my tears. I managed to choke them down. I smiled. "There you are. There's the beautiful Elsa I like." She leaned in and kissed me softly. Her kisses set me on fire, in a good way that is. I never wanted them to end. She looked up at the sky and back down at me. "Elsa, it's getting dark. Is the car close?"

"No. It's not. It's about a two mile hike from here and it's dangerous around this time. We can just go inside. Are you okay to spend the night?" I took a deep breath at one what I was asking her and that fact that we might be going into my house.

"Elsa, are you sure you want to go inside? We don't have to. I don't mind. We can stay if that's what you want." I got up and nodded to her. "Weird questions. One, does it have power? Two, is it clean?"

"Yes it has power. I pay for it to have it and it gets cleaned once a month by this fabulous cleaner. I like to believe he does a good job. I guess we are about to find out." I giggled at her. I stuck the key in the lock and unlocked the door to my house for the first time in almost four years. I took a deep breath and opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Our Night Alone**

I opened the door to the back porch. Everything there was still the same. Same patio set. Same paint. Same pictures. It felt good to see everything again. I started to think to myself that maybe that I should have done this sooner. But then I felt Anna's hand squeeze mine, and I look down at our hands and back up at her. I realized I couldn't have been doing this without her here. I unlocked the door to the main house. The porch could easily be broken into so I took extra precautions when I decided to leave. I looked back at Anna and kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you ready to see my home?" I was so nervous. I was nervous about how I would feel and I was nervous about what she was going to think. Which is honestly stupid since no one had lived there in four years but still, I was nervous.

"I can't wait to see your home." She smiled so sweetly. I opened the door and turned on the lights to the kitchen. It was just like I remembered it. Anna let go of my hand to walk around the kitchen. I closed the door and just stood there and took in the memories. The white tiles of the floor. The black cabinets and island. The small black table for two that looked out to the lake. I couldn't help but smile. Anna seemed to be amazed by such a large kitchen.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it, Elsa! This kitchen is beautiful. I bet your mom cook tons of meals in here!"

"MY mother. HA. The only thing my mom could cook was water." I couldn't help but laugh. "I did all the cooking. I miss cooking for two. It's much easier than cooking for one." Anna walked over to me and wrapped one of her arms around my waist and put the other hand on my chest.

"So you can paint and cook? What other secret talents is your body capable of?" She asked seductively. This made me blush and I got very heated. She then gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"You're such a tease." I laughed and smirked at her. She smiled back looking at me like ' What? Who? Not me!' She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the doorway to the living room. I managed to flip the switch for the kitchen and then the living room upon entry. Their locations were like second nature. I could find just about anything in the house with all the lights off. Anna had pulled us to the middle of the living room. The walls were still painted a very light yellow. My landscape paintings still hung on the wall. I looked up to see the beautiful glass chandelier that had been there for generations. The couches were unmoved but clean.

"This was always my favorite room in the house." I had both of my arms wrapped around Anna and hers were around my neck. She was looking up at the tall almost 25 foot ceiling and then she rested her head on my chest.

"I think it would be mine too." She spoke quietly to me.

"Would you like to dance with me Anna?" I pulled her face up to look into her eyes.

"I would but there's no music?" She said confused. I pulled out my phone and started to play some slow music. She smiled at me. We swayed to the music for a few minutes then I gave her a twirl and bent her over and brought her back up to me.

"So dancing skills is another thing on this list. What else do you have up your sleeves? Besides sweeping me off my feet?" She said softly looking straight into my eyes.

"So I sweep you off your feet?" We were both lost looking into each other's eyes. I closed the space between our lips. They were just barely touching. I was the one teasing her this time.

"Yeah." She whispered. We stayed liked that for a few moments then she gave in. She grabbed my face with both her hands and pulled me in for the most sensual kiss I had ever had. All my morals seemed to go out the door with this kiss. My hands travelled all over her body. One was up her shirt dancing on her bra deciding whether or not to take it off. The other slid into her hair. I grabbed a hand full and pulled gently. Anna let out a soft moan and I pulled her head back. I moved onto her neck. I was kissing her aggressively and even nibbling at her skin. She started to unbutton my shirt and when she did, I heard a knock at the door.

"Did you hear that?" She asked grabbing my head and pulling my lips back to her.

"I heard absolutely nothing." I kept kissing her ignoring everything but her. But then there was the knock again.

"Elsa, stop. Someone is at the door." She pulled away and straighten herself. "You need to answer. Obviously they know we are here, the lights are on."

"DAMNIT! Why can't I just get you alone?" I asked out loud. Anna just laughed and I answered the door. It was Mr. and Mrs. Forrest.

"Oh, Elsa! It is you! It is so good to see you again after all these years! Look Kai dear, it's Elsa!" Mrs. Gerda about exploded with excitement. She hugged me and I waved at Mr. Kai. "Oh darling, you look a little rough. Are you okay?"

"Haha. Yes, Mrs. Gerda. I'm fantastic actually." I giggled at myself because while Anna straighten herself up I forgot to do so myself. I felt Anna walk up behind me and touch my back. Mrs. Gerda looked at me waiting for an introduction.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Gerda. This my – " She cut me off.

"Your girlfriend?"

"No. She is not my girlfriend." I felt my face burning up.

"I think what she meant is I'm her friend that's a girl. Hi, I'm Anna!" She stepped forward and shook Mr. and Mrs. Forrest's hands.

"Well it's nice to meet you Anna. You've got yourself a good one here. She talented and sweet. She will surely take care of you!" If my face wasn't red before, it was now. Mr. Kai was silent but laughing in the background.

"Gerda, sweetie. I think our neighbors here were busy."

"Oh, I don't think they are that-" She finally caught on. She realized why my shirt was unbuttoned and my hair a mess. "Oh! Sorry to bother you girls. Y'all have a good night! It was nice to meet you Anna!" I waved Mrs. Gerda good-bye and locked the door. I put my head against the door since that was a lot of embarrassment. I took in a deep breath and let it out. I heard some movement from behind me, then I felt Anna turning me around. My eyes were still closed.

"I'm sorry about that Anna. They are lovely people. I hope they didn't-" I was suddenly out of breath. Anna had taken off her clothes in the short amount of time that I was turned away from her. I was definitely in trouble.

"So, where were we? Oh I remember, right about here." She whispered into my ear and started to kiss my neck. She took off my shirt and shortly after the tank top I was wearing underneath. She started to kiss me down my torso making her way to my pants but I pulled her back up, turned her around and pinned her to the door. I was looking into her eyes and she was looking back into mine. I cracked a smile and crashed our lips together. I was beyond turned on by this point. I wanted her. And I wanted her BAD. I bent down and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I had one of my arm hold onto her and the other holding her in our kiss. I felt her arms wrap around and unhook her bra. Her arms then traveled to my bra and unhooked it. She pressed our bodies closer together. I moved down from her lips to her neck and I was headed for her chest, but I want all of her. I started to walk up the stairs with her in my arms. She was trying to speak through her moans and the kisses.

"I swear to god- El-Elsa, if you m-make it up these stairs with me in your arms" I came back to her lips so that way I could torture her more. "Damnit woman, stop it. Bedroom. NOW!" She demanded and it was so sexy and it fueled my fire.

"Oh, I'll get up the stairs." I said kissing into her neck. Her breathing was heavy and unsteady. I got to top of the stair and carried her over to my bedroom. I walked us in and headed to the bed. I slammed her down onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Finally, I was getting a full picture of her body. And oh was she GORGEOUS. My lips travelled to her chest where I finally had full access to her breasts. I took one in my hand and the other I kissed. I glanced up to see her face. She was in full ecstasy. I took one of her nipples into my mouth and sucked on it. Her hands soon became entangled in my hair.

"Elsa. Oh-shhhiittt. Elsa!" She moaned and pulled me back to her lips. She was trying to have the control but I don't think she realized the power I had over her. I kissed her lips for a few moments and then I head back down her body. I made it to her underwear. I looked back up her.

"Are you okay? Do you want this?" She bit her lip and nodded. I slid her to the edge of the bed. I grabbed both her legs and rested them on my shoulders. I slid her thong off, threw it to the side, and I got on my knees.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! thank you so much for reading! This chapter is a little shorter than others but guess what there's a surprise! YAY! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Surprises**

We both lay naked on my bed trying to catch our breath. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. I could hear Anna's breathing was just as uneasy as mine. I smiled at the thought that she enjoyed it just as much or even more than I did. I rolled onto my side to face Anna. I propped my arm up and rested my head in my hand. Anna turned to look at me. I ran my fingers through her hair, twisting a strand that was close to her face. She smiled at me.

"You know you're quite terrible at that." She laughed sarcastically. I leaned in closer and kissed her playfully.

"Hmm, it sure didn't sound like I was terrible." I whispered onto her lips. She giggled.

"Okay. Maybe it wasn't too terrible." She said playfully. I punched her softly. "Ouch, okay. I was kidding. That was the best I ever had." I froze. I raised an eyebrow and gave her an evil look. "Oh no, don't do it please!" She called out to me but I was already on top of her kissing her neck and tickling her. She was fighting so hard to get me off. "Elsa, pl-please." She managed to giggle out. After a few seconds of torture I stopped. She placed her hands on my face and we both just looked deeply into each other's eyes. A soft smile appeared across her lips. I kissed her softly and then rolled off her. I stood up, went to one of my drawers and grabbed a big t-shirt.

"I'm going downstairs to get a glass of water. Do you need anything?" I asked her just staring at her lying naked in my bed. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"All I need is you." She said sweetly. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. "Oh, if you could grab my phone. It's in my pants pocket." I walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

"You got it, babe." I headed down stairs. I walked past her clothes ignoring her phone request. I'd just grab it on the way back up. I went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I took a sip and thought about what just happened. It all happened so fast and I wasn't expecting any of it. I went back into the living room and grabbed her phone. I clicked the home button to see what time it was. It was past midnight but Anna also had missed several phone calls from someone named Ryan. One of the calls just happened. I walked back upstairs and the phone rang again. I answered figuring that it was important since this person had called many times.

"Hi this is Elsa. Anna is in the other room. Hold on here she is." I heard the guy mumble on the other side but I had already passed it off to Anna. She sat up and looked at me confused.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Someone named Ryan. They called you several times so when they called again as I was walking up the stairs I answered." Her eyes got wide and she took the phone from my hand. I sat on my bed sipping my water. I grabbed my phone and started looking through my phone at Facebook. Anna was pacing the room and whoever was on the other line was yelling at her. I could hear him but I couldn't understand what he was saying. Anna was starting to get upset, she looked at me and then stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. I just figured it was something important. I was trying not to listen but then I could hear Anna's crying and she was yelling. I got up and walked over to the door and leaned up to it to hear better.

"Ryan, stop yelling. How am I supposed to explain to you what's going on if you won't let me talk." I could hear the mumbling of the man voice on the phone. "Ryan, baby, please listen to me." She got quiet again. My blood started to boil, but I continued to listen. "Of course, I love you babe. But things are a little complicated." _Are you fucking serious? She's in a relationship with a guy and I'm just out here being used! FUCK THAT!_ I walked away from the door I couldn't listen anymore. I grabbed my phone and dialed for a taxi. I told them my address and I waited a few minutes before I knocked on the bathroom door. I heard her tell the guy she had to go and that she loved him. She opened the door.

"Get the fuck out of my house." I said while throwing her bra and underwear at her. She broke at that moment.

"Elsa, please let me explain." She was sobbing and she tried to grab my arm but I pulled away.

"Seriously? You want to explain? Please tell what excuse you have for seducing me in my own home when you already have an significant other, who might I mention is a guy?" I was livid. I walked downstairs and she followed me. All I wanted to do was punch her square in the face but I knew I wasn't capable of it. I was so mad and hurt; it was painful.

"Elsa, I didn't mean for this to happen. I know I should have told you the truth but then it just kept going to going and all our feelings kept building on top of each other." She was pleading to me. I was throwing the rest of her clothes at her.

"Really? You didn't mean for this to happen! Anna you initiated everything! Do you think I would have touched you, kissed you, or even ate you out if I knew you were with someone?" My words were liquid hate. Her eyes were filled with tears. I walked over to the door seeing the cab had pulled up. "Well now the only feelings I have for you are of hate. Now, get out." I took a deep breath and watched her slowly walk out the door.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She cried to me. I didn't dare to look at her. I just shut the door in her face and locked it. I leaned up against the door and just slid down and collapsed on the floor. I burst into tears. My heart was aching. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. There was so much pain and that was all I could feel.

* * *

 **I never said it was a good surprise. What will happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is guys! i hope you enjoy! thank you for being so patient!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **The Truth**

Tears ran down my face. All I could feel was, well actually, nothing. I was completely and utterly numb. I stood in my apartment just looking at the walls. I placed my keys on the counter and went to the kitchen to grab a glass. I needed to drink something, anything. I grabbed the glass from the shelf and filled it with water from the fridge. I braced myself against the counter and tried to steady my breathing. My thoughts were filled with so many things. Mostly, of pain and how I betrayed Elsa. Everything was so complicated and then I met her and everything became so simple. So damn simple. It was like I was meant to be there with her. I had never felt so right in my life. Even with Ryan, I never felt that way before.

Ryan and I met my junior year of high school. We had been together ever since. We clicked so well. I was attached to him at the hip. He took two steps forward, so would I. I thought he was the love of my life. We were so in love that we came to Arendelle University together. Our relationship went well for the first few years but recently, I came to a realization. He was not who I wanted to be with. College brought out tendencies I had never seen before. Just about every day he was doing drugs and drinking with his "friends". He would often come home drunk and would become violent verbally and sometimes even physically. I had told him that if he didn't change that we were done. We were working things out but he still wasn't changing, and I was done. We hadn't officially broke up but I was completely done with him and then I ran into Elsa. Literally. She made my heart skip beats. Like, I'm pretty sure it stopped that moment I laid my eyes on her. She was absolutely gorgeous and I knew I needed to know her.

But I ruined that. I should of just fucking told her. I just got caught up in all my emotions and I literally couldn't stop myself. My body craved her. I craved her. My sobs only got worse. Suddenly I forgot all about the glass and I just let it go. It shattered all over the floor in a million piece just like my heart. I just couldn't bear to think about this anymore.

"Anna, what the hell is going on?" Olaf came out of his room dressed in just some gym shorts. It was about two in the morning. I didn't realize how late it was. I could barely see through the tears much less talk. "Anna, you've gotta talk to me. What happened?" I just shook my head. "Was it Ryan? Because I swear I'll kick his ass and you know that." He went to the pantry and grabbed the broom and swept up all the broken glass.

"I-it wasn't Ryan. Necessarily. It was me Olaf! I messed up this time. So bad. Olaf, I think I lost her." I collapsed in his arms. Tears falling like rain. He squeezed me tight. Olaf had become my best friend my freshman year and there was no one I trusted more than him.

"Anna. Lost who? The girl you ran into in the union? I'm confused Anna. What is going on?" He lifted my chin to see my face. He was completely confused.

"Yes, her. Olaf, I don't know how much I can talk about this." I managed to squeak out.

"Okay. Come on, let's go to the couch. I'll hold you until you're ready to tell me." He pulled me over to the couch. He put a pillow on his lap and laid my head there. He ran one hand through my hair and with the other he rubbed my back trying to comfort me. We laid like that for a while. I'm not quite sure how much time had gone by but I heard him yawn. I finally took a deep breath and wiped my tears. I rolled to my back so I could look him in the eyes as I told him what all happened.

"You ready now feisty pants?" He joked at me.

"Yeah, just this is gonna be hard. Please be patient."

"Always." I went into explaining everything to him. Including about how I was done with Ryan and I was about to break up with him but just hadn't done it because well it is hard breaking up with someone you've been with for someone for so long. It took me a while to explain anything to Olaf but he never once showed me any judgment. I had told him about how alive Elsa made me feel and that I knew it was crazy, but I think I knew what people mean by love at first sight. I might not have been in love with Elsa but I did love her. It was so sudden though. The way she made me feel though, was like nothing I had ever felt in the world. I felt so sure about everything but yet unsure about anything. She made me feel special. I broke that trust that I built. I went on to tell him how far she had let me in mentally, emotionally, physically. Way more than she should have. I should have just told her everything like she did for me. I just didn't ever want any of it to end. I finished explaining everything to Olaf and just looked up at him. He had such a determined face. I wanted to be in his head figuring out what was he was thinking.

"What is it Olaf? What are you thinking?"

"I can see it from both sides Anna. But it sounds like she let you in big time, you need to let her calm down." He looked down at me and pushed the hair out of my face. "I think you need to try to explain it and she will probably understand but right now she is hurt and she's not going to just listen to you Anna. It's going to take her a while. You'll have to wait probably. Just don't push her." Not quite what I wanted to hear but I understood.

"Do you think I should call her?"

"Anna, it's almost four in the morning. You shouldn't call anyone at this hour! You just need to try to go to bed okay?"

"But Olaf! I can't sleep like this! I just-can't!"

"Well, I love you feisty pants, but I'm exhausted. Try to go to sleep. I'll check on you in the morning. Okay?"

"Fine." I crossed my arms in disapproval.

"Don't be like that! Goodnight missy! Get some sleep!" He went back to his room and shut the door. I got up and went to my room. I decided to shower and try to think through everything. I just wanted to call her and apologize a million times over, but Olaf was right. I couldn't right now. I took my shower and the curled up in my bed. I pulled up our messages just hovering my thumbs over the message bar. I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure. It seemed that my heart had its own message to type because I was texting away without realizing it.

" **Elsa. Please let me explain everything. It's not what it seems and I know that's like what everyone says but this is different. I just need to talk to you and tell you everything. I should have done that sooner and I know that. I'm so sorry for being this, doing this. I hope you give me a chance to explain everything. Sleep well. See you at school. Goodnight! Anna."**

I put my phone on my dresser and rolled over and tried to forget everything and just sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Numb**

The past couple weeks had all blended together. I got up, I went to class, and I came home. I never deviated from that pattern. The first week after I started ignoring Anna, I cried myself to sleep every night. I hated her. She had made me fall for her and then betrayed me. She tried to call and text me every day for about a week but eventually she got the picture that I wasn't talking. Every Thursday was like a living hell. They had removed a lot of desk from the classroom which ultimately meant Anna and I would end up sitting next to each other. It was a torturous 2 hours. She would try to text me but then I would just turn off my phone. She was relentless. She would end up passing me notes. _What are we? Are you five? Who passes notes?_ I would just take them and crumble them up. But I never threw them away, I clung onto them secretly wanting to read them but I never did. On week three of not talking, Anna had given up. She came to class said nothing, texted nothing, wrote nothing. My heart hurt. I saw her get up and for the first time in three weeks I actually looked at her. She looked terrible. Her face sunken in. She looked smaller as if she hadn't been eating. She had bags under eyes like she hadn't slept. She looked so sick. I couldn't bear to look at her like that. I followed her outside and we stood in the middle of the hallway alone.

"Anna." I hadn't said her name in so long. She froze but her back still towards me. She slowly turned to face me.

"Elsa?" she questioned why I was talking to her.

"Listen, I'm still not talking to you. You hurt me, but I can't stand to see you look like this. What are you doing to yourself?" I stepped closer and reached out to grab her hand. I didn't even realize what I was doing. I held onto one of her hands. It was so cold. _Seriously? What was she doing to herself?_

"I'm fine Elsa. I understand. I just haven't been sleeping or eating really. I haven't really felt much of anything lately." She looked down at our hands. Her thumb slowly rubbed my hand. She never once looked me in the eyes. I didn't know if she could. I let go of her hand and grabbed her face with both my hands.

"Anna, I need you to stay alive here okay? I know right now I'm mad but I can't see you like this." She wouldn't look at me. "Anna, look at me." I waited for her eyes to meet mine. I was searching for her in those eyes. I knew she was in there somewhere. She finally looked up at me and I could see what I had truly done to her. While she had crushed me, I was slowly killing her. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "Anna, I need you to stay alive okay. I need you alive. I need you." My voice cracked. I leaned my head forward to where our foreheads were touching. "Anna, please take care of yourself. I need you okay? I need you." And my emotions took over. I didn't realize once again what I was doing. I had pulled her in a pressed a soft kiss on her lips. It only lasted a few seconds. I pulled away, "I need you, Anna. Please. Take care of yourself. I'll come back, I just need time okay?"

"Okay, Elsa. I will for you." She looked into my eyes still crying even harder now, then she walked away. I was shocked, but then again I just kissed her after weeks of ignoring her. We were both in so much pain. My heart throbbed. All I wanted to do was run after her and hold her and love her, but my body wouldn't move. I just stood there, quietly sobbing. That's when Olaf walked up.

"It sucks doesn't it Els?" He asked. I turned into him and just started to cry. Like full fledge cry. "There, there Els. It's going to get better okay. Just give it time. She misses you."

"She does?" I questioned him since she just walked off. Olaf had been Anna's friend since her freshmen year. Since he was in our senior seminar class, I had also gotten to know him.

"Oh, she just about kills herself every day for what she did to you. She hasn't ever been this depressed and I thought I'd seen her at her worse. But I thought that little conversation you guys just had would help." He trailed off.

"Do you think she will ever forgive me for pushing her away?"

"She has already forgiven you Elsa. The question is, is she ever going to forgive herself." He hugged me tight.

"I think I need to go home."

"Okay, Els. You have my number if you need me!'

"Thanks Olaf. Can you just make sure she lives?" I pleaded.

"Of course, Elsa. I love her almost as much as you do." He waved me goodbye and left.

I do love her. Gosh. I loved her more than anything. I need someone to talk to but Olaf already knows everything. I needed to talk to my mom. I walked to my apartment and put up my school stuff and got in the truck. I headed to my house. It was a quiet drive. I didn't listen to the radio, but I just sat there in my thoughts. I hadn't been back to the house since that night. But I pulled up in the driveway and walked to the backyard. I ran my fingers over my mother's chair. The paint was starting to chip after years of being outside. I took in a deep breath and walked to sit under the tree. I said hello to my mother upon walking up. I sat down next to her and started to talk to her.

"Mom, I think I messed up this time. Do you remember that girl I brought here a couple weeks ago? Well, turns out she had a boyfriend and didn't tell me. Then we did things mom. I don't think you want to know that but you probably already know." Tears started to fall from my face. My voice stayed even but I couldn't stop the tears. "Well mom, I haven't talked to her in three weeks. She hurt me mom. I had fallen for her. But like I don't understand. I had only known her for like two days. How can someone mean so much to you in the short amount of time? Am I crazy mom? Don't answer that. Haha. But mom, you should have seen her today. She looked so sick mom. Like she almost didn't look like herself. Her skin was so pale and her eyes were so dark. Mom I did that to her. I've hurt her just as much as she's hurt me. I'm still hurting her." I pulled my knees to my face and buried my head there. I just let out my tears. I had eventually stopped crying and I was just sitting there in silence. Then a big gust of wind almost knocked me on my side. I caught myself. "What the hell was that?" I looked around and saw that nothing had moved, almost if there was no wind at all then it blew again from a different direction. It was blowing towards the hill. I looked up and saw Anna standing there. _Why was she on the hill? Is she okay? What should I do?_ I couldn't help but to just stare at her. She stood there for a while then she dropped to her knees. This caused me to stand up trying to see if she was okay. I could see her put her hands over her face. I started to step towards her like I was going to go up there but then I saw Olaf. He stood next to her with his hand on her shoulder. I couldn't stand not know what's going on. I grabbed my phone and texted him

 **Olaf, what's going on? Is she okay? I can see y'all. I'm at my house. Don't say anything. Tell me she's okay.**

I waited and I saw him pull out his phone. He started to look around for me. He spotted me and I waved my phone to him. He turned his head back to his phone.

 **Okay stalker. Jk. Ummm, she is okay. We come here just about every day. She says it's the only thing that makes her happy anymore. –Olaf**

 **Okay. But isn't she crying? I mean I can't really tell from here but it looks like she crying to me. –Elsa.**

 **Yeah, she's crying. She ate today. It wasn't much but it was more than she has been lately. Why don't know you up here? – Olaf**

 **She did! Yay! Um, I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean she didn't want to talk to me earlier. –Elsa**

 **Yeah, but earlier she wasn't eating and now I got her to eat a pb &j. Elsa, she is miserable without you. **

Yeah. I'm miserable without her. I couldn't take it, I started to walk up the hill.

 **Stand in front of her and make sure she can't see me coming. –Elsa**

 **k. –Olaf**

I headed up the hill slowly. My heart pounding so hard. It was going to take me a few minutes to get up there but I was going to see my girl. After several minutes, I was just feet away from Olaf and Anna. I nodded at Olaf and he moved. Anna was still on her knees crying. I sat down next to her, not yet touching her and that's when she spoke.

"Olaf, I'm such a fuck up. I let her get away. I fucked up bad. I lied to her. I used her. I deceived her. All for my own pleasure. I didn't realize how much she really meant to me. Like seriously Olaf. Is it even possible to fall in love with someone in two days? Well it is, because I love her. And I hurt her. Do you know how painful it has been to see her every day and not even be able to say hi. I haven't been able to sleep in weeks. I have barely eaten either. Olaf, I don't feel right anymore. All I want is her. I want her smile back. I want her hugs back. Her laughs, her kisses. I just want her back." She had yet to look up from her hands. Just crying and confessing into them and to me. I was crying and had the overwhelming feeling to just hold her, but then she fell over into my arms. "Olaf, I just want to tell her I'm sorry and to see her again." She started to kind of feel me. Then she started to realize it wasn't Olaf she was crying on. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap. She looked up from my chest and looked into my eyes. I smiled at her.

"Hi." I whispered to her not to try and scare her.

"Elsa?" She was in shock. She pulled away for a second, saw Olaf was standing behind us, and then looked back at me. "Wh-where did you come from? Why are you here? You're holding me?" She was so confused. I just pulled her closer. I moved one of my hands to her face and we were just inches from each other.

"Anna. I'm sorry. I've put you through so much pain. I was stupid to let it get this far. I don't even care anymore. I just want you back. Okay? I don't think I can go another day without you okay? Please forgive me for being such a heartless bitch? And forgive yourself. You made a mistake but that makes you human. Please Anna. Come back to me." I whispered softly to her.

"Elsa, it's my fault. Everything is my fault. I hurt you. You shouldn't even be here. Of course I forgive you. I'll always forgive you but this is my-" I crashed our lips together. I couldn't hear her blame herself one more time. She didn't resist or give in to the kiss at first, but then her hands were on my face. She kissed me back. For the first time in almost a month, I could feel Anna's soft lips on mine. I didn't want to give them up either. The kiss lasted a few minutes before Olaf made his presence known again.

"Anna, please stop blaming yourself. Please. We will work everything out together okay? I promise. We will work on this. It might be a bit of a struggle, but I will trust you again. We can work on it every day for the rest of forever, I don't care. But I don't want to live this life without you." I begged her while staring into her perfect blue-green eyes which seemed to finally have some life back in them. She smiled at me and just hugged me with such force that knocked me backwards. We were laying in the grass with her on top of me. She was looking at me and a cute little smile crept across her face.

"Okay Elsa, we will work on it. I meant it when I said it you know?" I looked at her confused. What was she talking about? She must have seen my face because she laughed and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I love you Elsa Madelyne Frois. I truly do. I love you."

* * *

 **Sorry Yall! I couldn't keep them away for too long. They are destine for each other but they have a rough road ahead. Anna has a lot of trust to regain. Stay with me though, it may get steamy soon. you know in like a good way ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know it's almost been two weeks. Sorry to make you wait! I've been kind of down in the dumps. This girl I'm talking to keeps playing with my emotions so confusing :|. Any who. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for being so patient! I'll probably post another chapter in the next couple days. I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter. No smut this chapter, but it's so close. Hang on. Your patience will be rewarded soon haha.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **The Date**

Anna and I had started talking again, but it was still awkward. Like, reuniting with an old lover after years of not seeing each other. The day after talking on the hill we barely spoke to each other. A few text were exchanged but it appeared both of us were as nervous as ever. It took weeks to feel somewhat normal again, but I was still holding back all intimacy and so was she. And I say all intimacy, I mean everything. Barely touching. No hugs. No kisses. Definitely nothing sexual. We had dinner at my apartment just about every day. We would eat dinner, watch tv, and then Anna would go home. This was our daily routine, except when Anna had to work. Tonight I felt different. I was cooking dinner for us and felt Anna walk up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist. She placed head against my back. I felt so happy. More happy than I had felt in months. She swayed back and forth trying to dance with me. I put the chicken in the oven and turned around to her.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Would you like to dance?" I asked.

"I would love to dance." She said excitedly. I pulled her to the middle of the living room and kept her close. I played some music in the background. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and mine were around her waist. We were just looking into each other's eyes and you could cut the tension with a knife. Every touch we had would send shock waves down my spine and give me butterflies in my stomach. She moved her arms down to my waist and then rested her head on my chest. My heart started beating faster and faster.

"Mine does that too." Anna said. I give out a small snicker. I wrapped my arms around her tighter. I could smell her hair; it smelt like strawberries. I closed my eyes and just rocked us back and forth. I suddenly spun her around and then bent her down much like that night when we were at my house. I pulled her face close to mine. This was the closest we had been in months. I was looking into her eyes and I knew she was holding back. She had been holding back for a while. I assumed because she didn't want to hurt me again. I had my hand resting on her cheek. We just kept looking at each other. I slowly started to move closer to her lips. Her breathing hitched. I felt her become loose in my arms. She closed her eyes and I was so close to her lips. Just so close. I closed my eyes and our lips just barely touched when the oven timer went off. I jumped.

"Shit! Holy shit!" My heart was racing for another reason now.

"You might want to go get the chicken." Anna was able to stammer out.

"Yeah, I guess I better go get it. Don't want to serve you burnt dinner." I shot her a smile. I was still holding her and almost naturally I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. I turned around to grab the chicken out of the oven. I put it on top of the stove and grabbed plates out of the cabinet. I made both of our plates and turned towards the dining table. Anna was still standing in the middle of the room much like she was frozen. I tilted my head and just watched her for a second.

"Anna." I called softly to her. No response. "Anna!" I called a little louder. Still nothing. I walked over to the table and put down our plates. She was still standing there. I walked over and grabbed her wrists. "Anna, EARTH TO ANNA!" She finally blinked and looked up at me.

"Oh sorry. I got distracted. You, um, kissed me." I didn't realized that that was what froze her. I dropped her wrist. "No, no, it's okay. I just-" she took a deep breath, " I just wasn't expecting it." I was shocked that for reason.

"Dinner is ready Anna. Come on, let's eat." I smiled, placed my hand on her cheek and rubbed it gently with my thumb. She nodded and we walked to the table. We sat and ate in silence. I guess apparently I made things awkward. She seemed to be enjoying the meal. She would occasionally look up at me and smile which reassured me that something was okay. I was the first to speak after the meal was over.

"How was your day?

"It was good. Work has been crazy, but I've been surviving. How was your day?"

"Well, it sucked at first. But then-" I propped myself up on my elbow and looked her in the eyes, "I had this beautiful girl come over for dinner so I'd say today was just about perfect." I smirked at her. She was blushing so hard.

"Well that must have been nice!" She smirked back at me. I couldn't stop looking at her. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Elsa, I have to go. It's getting late." I stopped smiling. She got up from the table and walked towards the couch to grab her stuff. I quietly followed her to the door. She opened the door and turned to me, "Thank you for dinner. I really enjoy your cooking. Have a good night! Talk to you tomorrow?" It sounded more like a question. I nodded. She smiled, turned, and started to walk away then my brain finally caught up. I grabbed her hand before she was completely gone. I pulled her back into the apartment and shut the door. She was confused, her eyebrows furrowed. "Elsa, what is it?"

"Stay. Stay here with me. Spend the night. Stay with me. Don't go." I whispered to her. Her face was blank, I placed my hand on her face once again. She leaned into my hand and closed her eyes. A smile slowly creeped across her face and she placed her hand on top of mine. She opened her eyes, looked at me, and placed a very soft kiss on my wrist.

"Okay. But I'm going to need to shower and some clothes." She whispered back to me. I smiled bigger than I have in a while. I locked the door behind her. She walked past me towards my room. "Are you coming Elsa? I'm terribly tired."

"Yes, I'm coming my love." She stopped in her tracks. I was started to think I was pushing my luck. I know that this all sounded like middle school crap. Holding hands, kisses on the forehead, but this was big from where we had been. I missed her. I missed her touch. Her kisses. Her affection. Tonight I was going to push my luck. I was ready to have her back completely, but I definitely wasn't going to push too hard. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom.

"Are you going to shower now?"

"Yes, like I said I'm really tired. Can I have some clothes?"

"Sure hold on!" I rummaged through my clothes and pulled out a big t-shirt and some short for her to wear. I handed her the shirt and pants and she just looked at me confused again.

"Elsa. I-um. I need underwear too." She mumbled under her breath.

"Oh shit. I forgot, um. Can I pick them out?" That was bold. I might have been pushing it now. Her face was so red. I don't think she could talk because all she did was nod. I picked out a lacey red thong. To be honest, it was one of my favorites but I wanted to see them on her. The thought of her in them was overwhelming and I started to sweat a little.

"Th-thanks." She mumbled out and turned around to shower. She walked into the bathroom and was able to shut the door but then I put my hand up and stopped her from shutting the door. "What Elsa? What is it?"

"I need to do something, then you can shower." She tilted her head in confusion. I pulled her close. I was going to finish was I started before that damn timer went off. I was staring into her eyes reading her reactions. I could tell she was nervous. I slid my hands under her shirt and around her waist. She breathing started to get uneven again. I pulled her as close to me as possible. One of my hands came up to the back of her neck and pulled her face closer. I leaned forward and placed a soft but needy kiss on her lips. The kiss didn't intensify. She placed her hands on face and pulled me a little closer to her. My body was on fire. It didn't last very long. I pulled away and looked at her. I pushed a strand of her out of her face.

"Enjoy your shower, Anna."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! sorry it's taking me so long to upload. School has been killer. I've just been stressed up beyond belief, but I hope this chapter will make it up to you guys. It's what you all have been waiting for. A nice kinky little scene between Elsa and Anna. Let me know what yall think! Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Shock**

Well this is weird. Elsa just kissed me. I couldn't help but just shut the door in her face. _Shit, what is she going to think when I get out of the shower?_ My thoughts were betraying me. I was becoming more nervous by the second. I got in the shower, and noticed that the shower knobs were really weird. I figure out how to turn on the water but I was in no mood for a bath. I fiddled with the knobs for a few minutes and then I heard a knock at the door and it creaked open.

"Anna? Can you figure out the knobs? They are kind of confusing." Elsa said from the door. I took a deep breath. _You can do this Anna, she loves you and you love her. BE BOLD! Just do it!_

"Yeah, they are kind of confusing. Can you help me?" I said while hiding behind the curtain. I heard Elsa come in and saw her hand come into the shower.

"You just gotta pull this, and ta-da!" She started to pull away but I grabbed her wrist. The water was warm and I was tired of waiting. I pushed the curtain back so I could see her. Her eyes got wide as she looked me up and down. She straighten up and I stared at her intently. I let go of her hand and grabbed her face and kissed her. I kissed her hard. Her hands automatically went to my waist. I moved my hands down to her shirt and then pulled it off of her. She caught the hint. She locked her lips onto mine, her tongued danced on my bottom lip and I granted her entrance. I was dominant because I was hungry for her and she was fumbling with her clothes. She unhooked her bra while I tugged at her shorts. She pushed them along with her underwear off in one swift motion. I pulled her into the shower and closed the curtain. She quickly push me up against the shower wall. Our bodies wet and pressed up against each other. My body was on fire. Her lips had moved to my neck, kissing and nipping at the skin. My hand slid down to the small of her back and pulled her even closer. I heard her laugh against my neck, and I pulled her lips back to mine. The kiss was hungry. We had been holding back for so long and everything was coming out.

"You sure you want this?" I heard her mumble out between kisses.

"Oh, shut up and fuck me."

She gave me a devilish smile and then one of her hands was on my breast. Caressing it and pinching it the now erect nub. I let out a small moan and that seemed to fuel her fire because the next thing I know her lips were wrapped around my nipple. Her tongue flicked against it and her teeth nibbled on it. She was looking at me the whole time. Cautious not to break eye contact with me. Was it weird that it turned me now even more that she was staring at me the whole time? Who cares! I was loving every single second of it. She then moved onto my other nipple. Pinching and biting it to make it hard. She got down on her knees and kissed my torso. I was in ecstasy. I tilted my head back and pushed myself into her only wanting so much more.

"Someone is a little eager today?" She said toying with me. Her kisses became lower and lower until she was right above my lips.

"Oh, Elsa just do it already. I can't take this suspense." I was squirming to her touch. She had taken her hand and cupped my sex and was rubbing me back and forth.

"Now Sunshine, you know that this only makes me want to tease you even more. " She was staring at me with her intoxicating devilish smile. I wanted to kiss every inch of her but not before she gave me what I wanted.

"Elsa, I'm begging you to fuck me. NOW!" I pleaded one more time. She smiled. She was no longer cupping my sex but pushed her lips against mine. Then I felt her warm tongue slide across my sex. I let out a moan. She came back up to my face and kissed me.

"Be a good girl and stay quiet for me. If you make a sound, I will stop. Do you understand?" She asked me. I was taken off guard but I bit my lip and nodded. "Good girl." She said as she slid back down my body.

I felt her tongue running across my sex and all I could do was press myself closer to her. She giggled and gave in some. Her tongue found my clit and she started to make circle around it. I felt completely overwhelmed. It wasn't going to take too long for me to come because she had built up so much suspense. Her tongue flicked across my clit so hard and one of her hands came up to my breast and started to play with my nipple. I bit my lip harder and harder trying to obey what she had asked because I DID NOT want her to stop. This feeling was amazing and I never wanted it to stop. Suddenly, Elsa slammed two fingers into my sex and I couldn't help but let out a moan. She stopped.

"What did I tell you?" She asked so sternly.

"Not to make a noise." She made me so weak.

"Then don't make a noise! I will let you come soon and when I do then you may moan. Understand?" I didn't know where this dominant Elsa was coming from but it turned me on so much more. I nodded and she continued.

Her one hand playing with my breast, her tongue making passes on my clit over and over again, and her fingers going in and out of me. I was in heaven. I could feel myself getting closer and I think Elsa could too. Her tongue flicks became harder and faster. Her fingers were going in and out harder and faster. I felt my walls tightening around her fingers. I was about to burst.

"Elsa, I'm going to come."

"You will come when I say you can come!" God, this was so hot. She stopped playing with my breast and clit and focused on her fingers. I was becoming tighter and tighter around her fingers and I wasn't going to be able to last much longer. It was becoming so intense. Then she spoke.

"Come for me." Her tongue met my entrance and continued to drag out the orgasm. I screamed in ecstasy.

"ELSA! Oh, El-lsa. Yes! Yes! FUCK!" I came hard into her mouth and she lapped it up like it was water. After she was done cleaning up, she came up to my face and licked her lips. She leaned into my ear.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of the way you taste. It's like a drug to me." She whispered so seductively into my ear. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and she kissed me softly on my neck.

"Elsa, I don't think I'll ever get used to you doing that." I breathed out.

"Good, because I plan on never stopping." I grabbed her face and made her look me. I mouthed "perfect" and I kissed her passionately. I started to let my hands wander her body and I got close to her sex when she grabbed my wrist.

"As I recall, you are tired. We need to shower and go to bed." She said softly.

"But Elsa, I want to return the favor!"

"Oh, I want you too. But I think I want you when you're fully awake and are capable of keeping up with me." She smirked and winked at me. Her and that devilish smile. It killed me every time.

"Fine! But, you're not stopping me next time!"

"Deal!" She smiled and grabbed the shampoo bottle. She squirted some soap into her hand and washed my hair and then she washed my body. She was so gentle and kind. She melted my heart and made me feel things that I have never felt before. Damn, did I love this woman. She was everything I have dreamt about. She then bathed herself and we got out of the shower. We dried off and she put my clothes on. I knew that she'd make a wonderful wife. A wife. Wow. I think I want to marry this girl. She smiled at me once again and my heart melted. I smiled back and then I crawled into her bed. I patted the spot next to me and she crawled in and wrapped her arms around me tight. I knew I was going to sleep well tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading! Here's a short little chapter filled with Elsanna fluff. Let me know what you think. If you have any ideas, let me know and i'll definitely work them in! Again, thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Everything**

A small ray of sun crept through my curtains. I squinted my eyes trying to ignore the light. I went to stretch but I wasn't able to move. I opened my eyes and saw Anna lying next to me sleeping away. She looked so peaceful. Her mouth was slightly open and a light snore was coming out. I couldn't help but smile and laugh to myself. I readjusted my arms and pulled her ever so closer to me. Her mouth closed and turned into a faint smile. She nuzzled right up to my chest. I gently moved a piece of hair out of her face, leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her smile grew bigger and she started to wake up. She opened eye to look at me and then she tilted her face up towards mine. I met her with another kiss, this one a little harder than the last.

"Good morning sunshine." I said to her as I pushed more hair out of her face. She stretched and let a yawn, then turned back towards me.

"Good morning snowflake." She said sleepily with the biggest smile. She put her hand on my face and rubbed her thumb across my cheek. I pulled my free hand over hers and turned to kiss her palm. She hummed. "You know, I think I could get used to waking up next to you."

"I sure do hope so, because I think I'm going to hold you hostage here forever." I pulled her closer and nuzzled right into her neck placing small soft kisses on it. She burst out into giggle only making me hold her even tighter. I looked up at her and we made eye contact. We just laid there staring at each other for a moment until she leaned down and kissed my nose.

"I don't think it would be considered hostage if I didn't want to leave." She whispered so softly. I couldn't help but smirk. I broke contact from her eyes momentarily and glanced at her lips and then right back to her eyes, but it didn't do unnoticed. She giggled and repositioned herself to where she was propped up on the pillows above me. She place both her hands on my face and pulled me into a kiss. It was a soft but passionate kiss. There was no hunger in this kiss, just love. My hand slid up her leg and found her waist where I pulled myself closer to her. This kiss lasted a few moments before I broke it to just take in the whole moment. Anna smiled down at me and my heart was bursting with happiness. To see her smile at me, was just the fire that lit my soul and kept me going each day. She went to say something and I just placed a finger on her lips. She looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I just want to lie here and take in every moment. Waking up next to you, you wearing my t-shirt, listening to your heartbeat while I hold you, look at you smiling at me, kissing so softly that I'm unsure it's even a kiss," I placed one of those kisses on her lips at that moment," just lie here and look at the most beautiful woman that I get to call mine. I want to curl up next to you and savor every second. Just lie here all day and just be with you doing nothing." A small tear started to form in her eye and I reached up and wiped it away. "Oh baby, don't cry. I just want you to be happy and with me. I love you An- "

At that moment, I was cut off by Anna's lips. They came crashing down hard. She pushed me down into the bed and straddled me. My hands went under her shirt on the small of her back and the other to her neck to pull her a close as possible. Her tongue pressed against my lips and I granted her entrance. She moved from my lips and her kisses travelled down my jawline. My breathing started to become unsteady. Her lips were at my ear and then I felt her teeth softly nibble at my lobe. As much as I was enjoying the moment, I didn't like not having most of the control. As Anna, started to trail kisses down my neck, I flipped us over to where I was on top of her. She gave me a devilish look and shook her head.

"You couldn't just let me be top for a second, could you?" She asked quietly yet flirtatiously still smirking and shaking her head. I grinned back at her as she placed one of her hands on my cheek. I closed my eyes as she touched me. I turned to kiss her wrist. My Anna, my love. I opened my eyes and looked at her. I bent down closer to her.

"No, actually I couldn't, but it will be okay because my kisses are still good at this angle." I grinned at her practically showing all my teeth. She just laughed and leaned forward to meet my lips. I just hovered over her and kissed her back. After a rather long make-out session, I rolled off of her trying to catch my breath. One of my arms wrapped around her should the other resting on my stomach. She rolled over and rested her head on my chest and the interlaced our fingers. I looked down at them and just smiled even more. I turned on my side to look at Anna. I just wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you Elsa."

"For what?" I looked at her confused and wondering what she could be talking about. She tucked her head under mine and rubbed my stomach with her index finger.

"For forgiving me, and giving me a second chance. I don't know where I would be now if it wasn't for that. You have made me so happy and I don't ever want to leave your side. Whenever I look at you, my heart starts to race and I can't help but smile. All I know is that when I look at you, I see my future. You are in every aspect of it and I don't know how you feel but this is how I feel every time I look at you. So, thank you for everything. I love you so much, Elsa." She looked up at me as she said I love you. My heart started to race and my body was on fire. I felt the same way.

"Don't worry Anna, I feel the same. You are everything I have ever wanted in this life and I don't intend on ever letting you go." I whispered to her as I played with her hair. She smiled softly at me and snuggled back into her spot. We laid there for a while before we both drifted back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers! Just another little short teaser. Chapter 13 definitely in the works! Maybe some new characters, maybe a little more about Anna. Guess you'll just have to read and wait to find out! But it seems for now, Elsa and Anna are on some good terms! Enjoy this short chapter! OHHHH! Expect lots of updates, ya girl is out of school and is bored out of her mind! Send me ideas! Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Work**

Anna's phone rang and I rolled the opposite way rejecting the idea of actually getting up. I was curious to who was calling and then I heard Anna say "I'll be right in". To say I might be a little upset would a slight understatement. I rolled back over and gave her a look of disappointment. She sighed.

"I know, babe. As much as I'd rather just stay here-"At this point I stood up and took off my shirt and crawled across the bed towards her. "I-I need the mon-" Then I ran my finger across the inside of her thigh and then up her arm to her neck and across her jawline. I turned her face towards mine and I closed the space between our lips stopping right before meeting. I dragged my nose softly down her jawline to her ear.

"Hmm, your mouth says you have to go, but your body says you want to stay. So what will it be Miss Solaris? Work or the unpredictable events that may happen in this bed with me?" I whispered seductively in her ear and placed kisses down her neck. She started to breathe heavily and her head tilted back giving into me.

"Elsa.." My name slipped through her lips and I took the moment to slowly crawl over top of her. I bent down begging her to stay with kisses on her neck. Her body shifted and got closer to me. I moved to her lips where I kissed her hard. Her hands became entangled in my hair as she held me to her lips. Her tongue pushed its way into my mouth and we battled to subdue the craving for each other. Just as the kiss escalated, Anna pushes me off of her and I fall off the bed.

"Shit. I didn't mean- well you know what yeah I did!" She smirked at me while I propped myself up and rubbed my side. "Nice try, Elsa. While your seduction almost had me, sometimes my will power can be greater!" She stuck her tongue out at me and I giggled. She held out her hand and pulled me off the floor. _Déjà vu. Two can play Miss Solaris. Two can play._

"Well Anna, is that a challenge?" Just then I pulled her in closer and the tension of the day we meet was here in the room again except this time it was her who couldn't speak. She mouth moved but nothing but stuttering came out. Still holding onto her tight, I lifted my hand to her chin and rubbed it softly. She smirked at me.

"A challenge? What are you talking about?"

"A challenge of your will power against me, sunshine. Do you think you could honestly win?" I whispered against her lips.

"N-n-no that's not a challenge. It-it's a statement. My will power is stronger." She mumbled. I raised an eyebrow and said nothing but slid my hand down her torso. I slid it past the waist band of her thong and cupped her sex. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna play this game love?" I said as I started rotate my fingers in a circle over her sex. She inhaled sharply and then looked at me. I could see nothing but trouble in her eyes. She smiled devilishly. I smiled back knowing I had just won. She crashed our lips together and boy was she hungry. The kiss lasted momentarily when she pulled away and smirked.

"Have a good day, love." She said with extra emphasis on the love. She pushed me back onto the bed and grabbed her clothes off the floor. I was in shock. _Guess I'll have to pull out the big guns next time._ She got dressed and as she walked out the bedroom she looked over her shoulder and winked at me. She disappeared. I ran out into the living room and caught her right before she opened the door. I turned her towards me and pinned her against the door.

"Fine, you win this time, but time I won't go so easy on you love." She giggled and kissed me softly.

"Okay, Elsa. If you say so, but until then text me!" She kissed me again and then left out the door. _Boy, do I have my hands full._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Three updates in a row! Whoop whoop! This chapter should be interesting! Enjoy cupcakes!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Unfortunate Encounters**

Anna had only been a work for about an hour when she texted me. Apparently work was incredibly boring and she had officially decided that she should not have left. I teased her saying I told you so. She then made some smart remark about how I should have tried harder. _Noted Miss Solaris._ After that short conversation, I didn't hear anything else from her so I assumed work had picked up a bit. I went to my little studio and looked to see how much paint and what sizes of canvases I had. I had decided that I was going to paint Anna an Elsa version of her favorite piece. Since she was an art history major and loved my paintings so much, I figured that her favorite would make a great Christmas present. Even though it's still about two months away between school and other things, I better get started sooner than later. Especially if it was some complex one, and knowing Anna it probably was. I was just thinking to myself how I was going to figure it out without asking her and giving it away. Just at that exact moment, Olaf called me.

 **"Hello."**

 **"Hey Els! What are you doing? Anna told me she was at work and since we are both probably bored out of our minds, I thought I'd see if you wanted to go do something."**

 **"I'm not doing much. Just going through my canvases and paints trying to see if I've got everything I need for Anna's Christmas present so I can go ahead and start. Say, do you know what her favorite painting is?"**

 **"Definitely Joan of Arc! That's her absolute favorite painting. You gonna try to paint it?"**

 **"Yeah, I can probably finish it by Christmas but I need to go to the store and pick up a canvas and some more oil paints. You up for a trip to Michael's? Then, we can go wherever you want."**

 **"Sure, sounds good. I need to go pick up some new boots from the sporting goods store. You cool with that?"**

 **"Oh definitely! I could use some new tennis shoes, too."**

 **"Alright, awesome. Well get dressed, I'll be there in 20 okay?"**

 **"Okay, see you soon!"**

I put my phone down on my chair, and went to put some clothes on. I put on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a black v neck. I grabbed my favorite snapback and headed to the living room and waited for O to text me saying he was here. I felt my phone vibrate and I answered it without even looking at the ID.

 _ **"That was fast. I wasn't expecting you to be here that quickly. Hold on I'm on my way out."**_

 _ **"Who the hell were you expecting?"**_ Whoops. Maybe I should have checked the ID.

 _ **"Oh! Hey,babe! Sorry, I thought it was Olaf. We are going to the sporting goods store to pick up some stuff."**_

 _ **"Hmmmm. Alright, don't make me come over there!"**_ She giggled into the phone.

 _ **"Well babe, if you hadn't have had to go to work you'd still be here and we wouldn't be having this conversation."**_

 _ **"Don't be a smartass Miss Frios or I will not be returning."**_ I laughed and then I got a text from Olaf saying he was here.

 _ **"Do come back babe, but I have to go Olaf is here. I love you, sunshine!"**_

 _ **"I love you too. Will I be seeing you later?"**_

 _ **"Not even a question. I'll see you soon!"**_

 _ **"Okay good! Bye Elsa!"**_

 _ **"Bye, love!"**_

I hung up right as I jumped into Olaf's truck. He was blaring the rock-n-roll.

"Where to first?"

"Uhh, let's go to the art store so I can get that out of my hair."

He nodded and we headed off. I texted Anna saying I hope that the rest of her shift was good and I couldn't wait for her to get off. I also couldn't wait to start on her painting. I was excited. We pulled into the parking lot and went inside. I knew this store like the back of my hand. I went to the canvases first because I needed to decide on how big I wanted to go. Olaf joked about how crazy it'd be to get the biggest canvas. I looked at it and pondered. I imagined Joan of Arc in my head and decided that that size was actually probably the best option.

"I'm gonna get it."

"Els, you've got to be kidding?" O laughed.

"No, dude. Go big or go home. My girl gets the best."

"Your girl. Hmph. Now isn't that some shit." This was not a voice I was familiar with, but I saw Olaf's face turn to shock and I knew it was trouble. I turned around and I immediately regretted coming here first.

"What the hell do you want Ryan?" Olaf took a couple steps to the side and I looked at him as he pulled out his phone and started texting. No doubt that he was texting Anna.

"What I want is to know how some queer bitch stole my girl."

"Well, from what I heard I didn't steal her but you drove her away." I said smartly and crossed my arms.

"I ought to beat the shit out of you right here and now. No one takes what's mine without my permission." He was getting red in the face. I saw Olaf step closer and nodded like he was ready to fight if need be but I waved him on and turned back to the douche bag in front of me.

"First of all _asshole!_ She's not a piece of property. She is her own being and no one could ever possibly 'own' her. Second of all, if you're looking for a fight it's not one you're going to win. Because whether or not you hit me and I hit you back or you beat the shit out of me, Anna is only going to hate your worthless guts even more. So" I held my arms out wide as an open invitation, "Do your worse jackass!" His face was red and he exhaled harshly and turned away. I let my guard down for half a second and then he just turned around and punched me square in the face. I fell to the floor. Blood started to drip from my nose and I stood up.

"You son of a bitch!" I started to go after him and then Olaf grabbed me.

"Elsa! It's not worth it. Just let him go!" I was infuriated. He just chuckled as he walked away.

"Looks like the poor lesbian baby couldn't win." He laughed.

"Well, I win everyday when I get to kiss Anna so fuck off!" He reared up to punch me again but then Olaf pushed him away.

"Listen dick, you'll have to deal with me this time."

"Pathetic. Having this child do the work for you. Not worth my time. Bye losers." He flicked us off and walked away. I wiped my nose. Olaf turned to look at my nose but I just pushed him away. I held onto my nose to get it to stop bleeding.

"Take me to Anna." I demanded.

"Are you sure you don't want to clean up first? And are you gonna buy anything?"

"Fine and no. I'll get it another day. Give me a minute I'll be back." I walked into the bathroom and looked at my face. He seemed to have missed my nose enough to not break it but I was definitely going to have a black eye for a while. I stuck some tissue up my nose and thanked God my shirt was black. I looked at my pants and scrubbed them as best as possible for now. I pulled the tissue out of my nose and it had stopped bleeding. I walked out of the bathroom with my hands in my pockets right past Olaf. He just followed. We got into the truck and headed towards the chocolate shop in town. He tried to talk to me but I just stared out the window. I can't believe that guy got to me so much. I don't typically care too much, but I guess with Anna on the line I got more defensive. Olaf pulled up into the parking lot and parked the truck. I got out.

"Elsa, are you sure you're alright?" I looked at him.

"Yeah Olaf, I'm fine. I just gotta go. Thanks for taking me. Another time?"

"Oh you got it bro! See ya! Take care of our girl!" I chuckled and shot a smile at him.

"You got it O." I shut the door and walked into the shop. I looked around and then met eyes with Anna who was behind the counter helping a customer. She inhaled sharply and started to tear up a bit. She then looked back to her customer and I sat down at a table facing away from her looking out the window. It started to rain. I saw the customer leave and it was only seconds before Anna was on me. She turned me around but I couldn't look at her. She pulled my face towards her and forced me to look at her. Tears filled both of our eyes as she ran her finger tips across my already bruising face. I looked away again.

"Elsa. Please look at me." I didn't want her to see me like this. I was so angry. And at the same damn person as before. This Ryan dude, just knew how to get under my skin so well. Anna yanked my chin to look at her. I looked up.

"He won. He took a dirty shot."

"Oh Elsa." She leaned down and kissed me softly. "Don't worry about him. He didn't win. He never wins. Plus, the only winners here are me and you because we have each other." I just looked at her and chuckled. I stood up, wrapped my arms around her, and hugged her tight.

"Hold on Elsa, let me go ask Bob if I can leave." Before I could say no, she was gone. Within a few seconds, she was back grabbing my hand and whisking me out the front door. She opened my door and I couldn't help but smile. Unexpectedly, she leaned in and buckled me in. She shut the door and got in on her side. Once she was all buckled in and headed towards my apartment, she reached over and grabbed my hand. I turned it over and then kissed the top of her hand. She glanced over at me and smiled. It didn't take too long to get back to my apartment. I texted Olaf and thanked him again for everything. I sat down on the couch and Anna handed me a rag and bag of ice. She then pushed me down so that way she could lie down on top of me. We were watching TV for a while and I had to get rid of the ice between I think my head was starting to freeze. Anna propped herself up on my chest and looked at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"Hmm, I don't know. That black eye looks kinda hot on you." She whispered while drawing circles on my stomach with her finger. I just shook my head and pulled her in for a kiss. She broke it off and headed down the hall. I got up to follow her and then she winked at me and walked into my bedroom. _What am I going to do with this girl?_ I laughed and walked to my bedroom. I leaned up against the door frame and looked my girlfriend laying sexily across my bed beckoning me to come lay next to her. I crossed my arms.

"What am I going to do with you? Hmm? Always causing trouble." She smirked at me and rubbed the spot next to her.

"Well first, you'll say yes to meet my mom tomorrow. Second, you're going to come over here and I'm going to show you how much I appreciate you." She winked. I walked towards the edge of the bed and just pointed to my eye.

"Oh don't worry babe, I take care of it… and you." She slipped for her shirt and bit her lip.

"Fine." I giggled as I crawled onto the bed and kissed her. She put hands on both sides of my face and then she rolled us over.

* * *

 **Oh, meeting the momma. We will see how this goes!**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's time to meet mommy dearest. How will Elsa react? Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **More than just Her Mother**

Anna had picked out my outfit to meet her mother. She chose khaki pants, dress shoes, and a faded red button up. She said she wanted us to match since she was wearing a red dress. I didn't understand why she was getting so dressed up since we were just going to her house, but I didn't argue. I packed my clothes up and we went to her apartment that night since it would be easier for her to get ready there than to bring all her over to my place and possibly forget something. We both decided it'd be better to just go to bed and shower in the morning. I slept really well but let me tell you, I did not want to get up. My nerves were killing me and even worse I wasn't sure what my face would look like. I could feel it though and it hurt. I slowly pulled my arm out from under Anna and quietly walked to the bathroom. I looked up into the mirror.

"Shit." I cursed to myself as I leaned into the mirror. It was so much worse than I was expecting it to be and definitely a lot more swollen than I was hoping for. I glanced over at Anna and she had rolled over onto her stomach on my side of the bed. I grabbed a towel from under the cabinet, slipped out of my clothes, and got into the shower. I ran some cold water. I let it soak me as I ran my hands through my hair. I leaned up against the wall and just thought to myself about how, probably not so well, this meeting was going to go. Suddenly, Anna pulled the curtain back.

"I thought we could, you know, conserve some water." She said smiling at me then her smile turned into a frown. "Oh, Elsa. I didn't think it'd be this bad. Does it hurt?" She reached up to touch it. I let her but then I put my hand on top of hers and lead it down to my chest above my heat. I leaned in and kissed her softly. She pulled me in closer and tangled her hands into my hair. The kiss lasted until I turned her to face the cold water and then she jumped.

"Jesus, Elsa! Would it kill you to run some warm water?" She turned away from me and turned the knob. She turned back to me and pressed me up against the wall and continued where she left off.

"Anna, as much as I love kissing you in the shower, if we keep doing this we will be late." I managed to get out between kisses. She started to pout.

"Fine, but I get to wash you." She said as she held up a loofa with a soap bottle. I just laughed and held my arms up so she could wash me. I washed her back and then we both washed our hair. We got out and started to get dressed. I knew Anna was going to take longer than I would so I let her use the bathroom first. I pulled my hair back tight and wrapped it into a bun.

"Anna, do you want me to tuck my shirt in or not?" I had already tucked it in so if she said yes I wouldn't have to worry about it and I figured she would.

"No it's fine, you don't need to-" She peeked out of the bathroom at moment and she went silent. She walked out with her hair wrapped in a towel, half her make-up done, and in just her bra and underwear. She leaned up to almost kiss me but then finished what she started to say, "You don't need to look that good." She yanked my shirt from out of my pants and kissed me quickly. I chuckled and she went back to the bathroom to finish her make-up. I went into the living room and turned on the iron because I needed to re-iron the bottom of my shirt. I was almost done when Olaf walked out of his room munching on a bowl of cereal.

"Damn Elsa, that's one hell of a black eye."

"I know, tell me about it and I have to meet Anna's mother today." I was already shaking.

"Oh yeah, it is Kris' birthday. That should be interesting." My heart dropped to my stomach and I knew my face looked worried. "Oh dude, don't worry. Kris and Ms. Laura are gonna love you! Shit, there's not much about you not to like."

"I was worried enough just meeting her mom but now her brother too?"

"Don't forget about all the other people that are going to be there." I stared at him in anger. _Seriously O?! As if I wasn't freaking out enough!_ I guess he took on to my feelings and then just backed right back into his room and waved at me. I put my shirt back on and buttoned it up. I walked back into the bedroom right as Anna was slipping on her dress. I leaned up against the door frame and just took in the beautiful woman in front of me. She turned around, smiled, and I walked up to her and spun her around.

"Well don't you look like a goddess from above." I leaned in and whispered into her ear and then kissed her check.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Miss Frois." She giggled out.

"Hmm, a woman can only try." I kissed her softly and her hands came straight to my face. She squeezed a little too hard and I winced.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe. Let me try to cover this up so we can go." I nodded and took a seat in the bathroom. She dolled up me within a good 15 minutes and I was surprised at how well she was able to cover it up but if you looked hard enough you could see it. We were leaving when Olaf made a comment from the couch.

"Well, well, well, look at this hot couple."

"Shut it, Olaf! You're just jealous you don't have a hot girlfriend." Anna sassed back to him.

"Can't disagree with ya there. Did you guys take a picture? Ya look good." I shook my head and handed him my phone. I put Anna on my left side and wrapped my arm around her waist. Olaf gave us a count and at the last second I leaned over and kissed Anna on the cheek. Multi-purpose; to kiss her and better hide this black eye. Anna grabbed my phone before I could and looked at it.

"Well, I was mad but this is perfect." She leaned up and returned the kiss. She sent it to her phone and we waved good-bye to Olaf. We walked out to the car and I opened her door.

"You don't want to drive?" Anna questioned me.

"Typically I would but I don't really know where we are going and my eye is bothering me. I don't think it would be wise."

"I'm sorry Elsa."

"Oh it's okay love. Don't worry about me. Just get us there safely." I bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled back at me and then I climbed into the passenger side. I knew it wasn't too long of a drive but I wasn't expecting it to be this long. Although, it could have just been my nerves. I continued to stare out the window and then Anna reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Babe, it's going to be okay. My mom is going to love you. Don't worry."

"You keep telling me that, but I'm still nervous as hell and you didn't tell me we were going to your brother's birthday party." I looked at her sternly. She shot me a big smile.

"You wouldn't've come had you known. Besides, there won't be that many people there. You can just stand next to me the whole time."

"Fine, I do wish you would have told me before now though. I would have been able to get Kris a present. When was his birthday anyways?"

"Oh, it's today! Which makes today even better!" She was so chipper! I just rolled my eyes and looked back out the window.

"Great. Now I feel even worse."

"Elsa, stop it. I got him a present from both of us. Stop worrying and just be yourself! Kristoff and my mom will love you! I promise!" She was trying to be so reassuring.

"Fine, I love you Anna,"

"And I you. We are here." She pulled into the driveway and I stared at the house. Something about it gave me a familiar feeling but I couldn't just figure out what it was. We got out of the car and walked up to the door where Anna pulled out her house key. We walked in and still there was something vaguely familiar about this place.

"MOM, I'M HOME!" Anna yelled. I looked around the living room and saw a painting on the wall which, surprise, also looked familiar. I looked at it closer and it dawned on me.

"Anna, what did you say your mom's name was?"

"It's Laura- " She cut off.

"It's about time you got here. I was-" Anna's mother stopped in the mid-sentence and in the doorway. She dropped her rag on the floor. "Elsa? Is that you?"

I knew there was a reason this place was familiar. "Ms. Harris, it's nice to see you again." Anna's jaw dropped.

* * *

 **It seems that Elsa and Anna's mother have met before. Stay tuned to figure out how!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I may have over done this chapter. maybe not :). Lots of "fun" new drama. enjoy this extra long chapter on me ;).**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Not so Bad…Maybe**

"Elsa, darling! It's so good to see you again!" Ms. Harris came over and hugged me tight. I smiled at her.

"I have to say I was nervous, but I'm glad to see a familiar face." I turned back to Anna who was still standing in the middle of the room with her mouth open. I chuckled and held my hand out to her and she stepped forward and grabbed it.

"Now Anna, you'll swallow a fly if you keep your mouth open like that." Ms. Harris giggled. "Ya'll come on into the kitchen, we can talk in here. I'm just finishing up some cooking. Elsa, are you hungry?"

"Oh, no ma'am Ms. Harris. I'm good, but I'm sure Anna wouldn't mind eating something." I laughed as Anna took a shot at my arm.

"Elsa, you don't have to call me Ms. Harris. You can just call me Laura."

"All due respect Ms. Harris, I believe my mother would come back and slap me across the back of my head if I referred to you as anything besides Ms. Harris especially since I'm dating your daughter!" I smirked as I kissed Anna on the cheek and leaned over the kitchen counter. I saw Anna sneak a pig in a blanket off the plate and I just shook my head.

"You're probably right, Delilah was also a stickler for manners. She would probably called me and yell at me for not letting you call me Ms. Harris." Ms. Harris giggled out while swinging a spatula at me.

"Okay, I'm glad ya'll know each other but do you want to share how?" Anna was so confused.

"Well you know that painting in your living room?" Anna ran out to the living room looking at it. She looked down at the bottom corner and ran her finger across the signature; . She turned back to me with an "are you serious" smirk.

"You see Anna, I've known Elsa since she was about two years old." Ms. Harris came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Elsa's mother and I worked at the hospital together for the longest time. You could say we were best friends. Her mother and I knew you'd guys be good friends, but between your father's and I's divorce and the unfortunate events between Delilah and that _man_ , you guys never got a chance to meet when you were able to remember. But something told me that when you guys would finally meet, you'd be practically inseparable. Little did I know, you'd both end up falling for each other." She laughed at the thought. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy. Best you've done in a long time." Anna shot her mom a dirty look. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm going to have to agree with your mom on this one. I am the best." I winked and stuck my tongue out at Anna.

"Well, gees. Now, you're ganging up on me. I'll just go talk to Kris." She stormed off. Ms. Harris and I returned to the kitchen where I offered to help finish cooking. She had already made all the snack stuff but was actually cooking the dinner for the family after the party. We were going to have Kristoff's favorite; steak and potatoes. For such a young kid, he sure has expensive taste. I was just helping Ms. Harris and I couldn't stop smiling. She noticed.

"Now I know that smile. What's gotcha smiling that hard?" Ms. Harris asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Still smiling like a goof ball. Ms. Harris walked over a lifted my chin to look at me.

"Oh I see, you're in love with her aren't you darling?"

"Yes, I think I am. I mean I've told her I loved her before but now I know that I'm in love with her. Especially after taking a punch for her." I mumbled that last part.

"Oh yes, about that. She told me it was bad, let me take a look at it."

"It's fine. Anna has done a good job taking care of it." I backed away a bit.

"Nonsense, my daughter can barely take care of herself. Let me just look at it. I've seen my fair share of black eyes, let's check and look and make sure I don't need to take you to the hospital." I grimaced and she wet a towel. She gently wiped away the layers of make-up Anna had caked on my face. After a few minutes of wiping at my face, she finally got it all off. She moved my face around looked at it from all angles. She pressed certain spots testing for tenderness. I'm not going to lie. It hurt. A lot.

"It doesn't seem to be as bad as it looks. Let me grab you an ice pack and some ibuprofen." I just nodded and thanked her. Just as she reached into the cabinet, Kris walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, that's a big bruise. Who did ya make mad?" Kris asked. This kid was adorable. He was missing a few teeth, and his hair was dirty blonde and messy. Kind of reminded me of Anna's hair in the morning after she wakes up. I got up, walked over to Kris, and bent down till we were eye level.

"Some guy didn't like that I was dating your sister so he punched me. I'm Elsa, you must be the man of the house." I heard Ms. Harris gasp as if she didn't know that's how I the black eye. Anna's face was in her palm and I knew at that moment Anna hadn't told her mom the whole truth. Kris on the other hand, puffed out his chest and tried to look manlier. He made fists and then put them on his hips.

"That's right. I'm the man of this house. I'm Kristoff Michael Solaris." I stuck up my hand so I could shake his hand and he extended his. "Imma gonna have to ask you some questions though. Since I am the man, I have to know if you're good enough to be with my sister." He pointed to the table. "Sit."

"Yes sir!" I sat down at the table and looked at Anna who was just shaking her head. Ms. Harris walked over and gave me a glass of water, the medicine, and an ice pack. I thanked her and looked back to Kris. "So Mr. Solaris, what questions do you have for me?" I smiled at him.

"First of all, how old am I?"

"Well since today is your birthday, you're now eight."

"Good. You passed that question. They are only gonna get harder though."

"I'm ready for it." I took a sip of the water waiting for this little boy to just drill me because somehow I knew that was coming. I mean he is Anna's brother.

"Are you going to take care of my sister? She is a handful."

"HEY!" Anna interjected.

"Hush, Anna. I'm talking to Ms. Elsa." I just laughed.

"Of course I'm going to take care of your sister. I really do like her and I want to make her happy."

"Good. You passed that one too. Are you going to always make her happy?"

"Yes," I placed my hand over my heart. "For as long as my heart is beating, I will try my best to make your sister happy."

He rubbed his head. "Okay. You're doing good. One more question."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Do you love my sister? I mean I think you would because you kinda let someone punch you."

I just laughed and looked at Anna. Instead of telling Kris my answer, I told it to Anna. "I am 100%, undeniably, unconditionally in love with her." Anna was starting to tear up. I just smiled at her.

"Okay you passed!" He climbed out of his and crawled into my lap and gave me a hug. I hugged him tight. "I do have one more question."

"Of course, whatcha got for me?"

"Can I touch your eye?"

"Kris, that's not appropriate!" Ms. Harris piped in and I just waved at her.

"It's okay, Ms. Harris. Yeah, you can touch it but don't push on it too hard." He nodded and reached up and touched my cheek under my eye. I tried to act like it didn't hurt but he was poking a lot harder than he needed to.

"Well isn't this cute." There's that damn voice again. If I could never hear it again, I'd die a happy woman.

"Ryan! Jenny! Yay! You made it!" Kris went running towards him and who I'm guessing is his little sister. I pinched the bridge of my nose and walked over to Anna and wrapped my arm around her. I was going to civil here but I was going to make him regret coming at the same time. I extended my hand out to him.

"Hey, I take it you're Ryan. Nice to meet you. I'm Anna's girlfriend." Both he and Anna looked confused and he briefly shook my hand. I just kept smiling. He extended his arms for Anna and she made it a brief hug before coming back to me. Anna looked up at me and I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm not making a scene here, but if I'm extra affectionate when he's looking don't act surprised." She laughed and then kissed me. Bingo, she's in too. I saw Ryan turn to Ms. Harris as she greeted him.

"It's so good to see you again, Laura. I'm glad you invited me!" His voice was laced with lies.

"Oh, don't worry about it dear. I'm sure Kris is happy you're here. I'm glad that you and Anna were able to end it on good terms so you could be friends." My blood started to boil at this point. Did Anna not ever tell her mom what happened between them? Because I'm pretty sure if she knew, that he wouldn't even be allowed within 100 feet of Anna. My grip on Anna became a little tighter and I think she could sense me tensing up. She turned into me and laid her head on my chest and rubbed my back.

"Breathe." She said it so softly I almost didn't hear it. I wrapped my arms around her loosely, rubbed her neck softly and kissed on top of her head.

"Oh by the way, I saw Frank outside! He was trying to get the gift out of the truck." It had been a long time since I had seen Mr. Solaris, so I told Anna I was going to go help him. I walked outside and there he was trying to get this box out of the bed of his truck. I walked up to him.

"Mr. Solaris, would you like some help?" He peeked over the box and his face lit up.

"Well, I'll be damned. Elsa, how the hell are you?" He held out his hand and I shook it but pulled him into a hug.

"I'm good, Mr. Solaris. How are you?"

"I'll be better once I get this damn thing out the truck. I'm sorry about your mother. I know Laura and I should have been there for you more." We lifted the box and started to walk towards the door.

"Oh, don't worry about it Mr. Solaris. I kind of cut myself off from the world for the longest time. To be honest, I probably wouldn't have talked to anyone really but I'm finally coming back around." We lifted the gift over the doorway and placed it next to the couch.

"Say, not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Well, I knew this would come up eventually. Just then, Anna came running in from the kitchen.

"Dad!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Hello baby girl! I'm glad you could make it back between school and work. Say have you met Elsa here?" She just smiled and walked over to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Yes, yes I have Dad." She just looked up at me with the biggest smile. "Dad, Elsa is my girlfriend." His face went blank. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ryan and Ms. Harris step out of the kitchen. I held onto Anna a little tighter. Mr. Solaris looked at me, then at Ms. Harris, and finally back to Anna. His face relaxed then he smiled the biggest smile.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME. Your mother and I had bets to when you'd meet and be inseparable!" He wrapped his arms around us in a giant bear hug. I exhaled with such relief. "Speaking of, Laura, you owe me!" He walked over to the doorway where she was standing.

"That's a relief." I whispered to Anna and gently kissed her on the lips.

"I thought he was going to kill you for a second there." She giggled out.

Then Ryan mumbled under his breath, "You've got to be kidding me." I turned to him.

"Do you have a problem, _bud_?" I asked with extra emphasis on the bud. You could see the anger piling up in his eyes.

"How about we go outside, _Elsa?"_ I knew that this could be no good but I went anyways. We both walked outside. We stood in front of each other with about five feet between us. I crossed my arms and just waited for whatever he said to say.

"What do you want from me Ryan? You've already given me this fabulous black eye, what else?"

"I should have broken your whole face. What does she see in you any ways?"

"Well, gees. I don't know. For starters, I've never treated her like shit. I treat her like an actual person not some arm candy or side piece. I respect her for who she is and not who I want her to be because I wouldn't want her to be anyone else."

"So you think you're so perfect, as if you've done no wrong. As I do recall, you made her starve herself and not be able to sleep for like almost a month!"

"THAT WAS YOUR FAULT ASSHOLE! SHE CAME TO ME BECAUSE YOU TREATED HER LIKE SUCH SHIT SHE HAD TO GET AWAY FOR YOUR PATHETIC ASS! IF I HAD GIVEN HER A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN," I felt myself getting too angry. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "If I hadn't given her a chance to explain, I would have never inflicted that pain on her. I will take blame for that mistake, but I'm not sorry for being her comfort."

"Well the point is you did hurt her. You're just as bad as me."

"HA! Me! As bad as you? You're an idiot. I'm nowhere as horrible as you Ryan. I may be selfish and have some flaws but I live every day making sure that it is perfect for that woman. You want to know why?" I walked up to him and was right in his face. "Because I love that woman with every fiber of my being and one day I'll be good enough for her and when that day comes, I will drop on one knee and ask her to marry me. I may not be perfect, but I sure as hell am better than you! What would you do for her, hmm?" I pushed him. "You'd probably still be cursing her." Another push. "Abusing her." Push. "Mentally. Physically." Push. "Sexually!" Extra hard push. "Don't think I don't know about that. You fucking raping her because your worthless ass was so high and drunk one night 'you just couldn't control yourself'." I just stood there, tears rolling out of my eyes. I was so angry and hurt that someone just be like that.

"Elsa." Her voice came so softly and it broke me from my rage. I turned to see her and her parents standing on the porch. My anger broke and I turned back to Ryan. Or well, his fist. Again. He knocked me off balance but this time I wasn't letting him go so easy. I pushed him to the ground and just kept swinging. I got in one or two swings before Mr. Solaris pulled me off of him. His lip was busted and nose was bleeding. I was still trying to get out of Mr. Solaris' arms but then Anna came into my view. She grabbed my face. I was blinded by rage, but I could feel her touch.

"Elsa, calm down. It's okay. I'm right here. Baby, come back to me. Calm down. Look at me, Elsa! Look at me." I glanced down at her. She was crying. She ran her thumbs under my eyes. "There you go. Just focus on me. I'm okay. I'm right here. Elsa, just breathe. I love you." That brought me back to reality. I stopped trying to fight Mr. Solaris' grip and I saw Anna nod to her father. He released me. My body went limp and completely numb.

"There you go, just breathe for me, Elsa. Just breathe." She just kept talking to me and I felt the anger leaving my body to only be replaced by regret. I wrapped my arms around her, put my head on her shoulder, and started to cry hard.

"I'm sorry Anna. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. He got to me again. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." I could barely speak.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Elsa. It's okay. I love you. I love you so much." She whispered in my ear. I looked up and over Anna's shoulder. I saw Mr. Solaris and Ms. Harris yelling at Ryan. Eventually, he just got in his car and left. I wiped my eyes and my nose, which surprise, was bleeding again. I walked up to her parents and put my hands in my pockets.

"Mr. Solaris, Ms. Harris, I'm sorry for the way I have represented myself. I can call for friend to pick me up and I understand if I'm no longer welcome here or able to see you daughter." I looked down for a second but then realized how cowardly it was. I looked back up at them. Ms. Harris was crying. Suddenly, Mr. Solaris grabbed me by the shoulder and I was prepare for the worst, but he just embraced me. Ms. Harris joined in. I was so confused.

"Thank you, Elsa. Thank you." Ms. Harris whispered to me and then they let go.

"I'm sorry, but I'm awfully confused. I just beat up your daughter's ex-boyfriend in front of you. I have terribly disrespected you and Anna." I was so confused.

"Yes, you may have beaten the shit out of him, but you also protected Anna from him. We suspected something was happening between them but we had never had hard evidence until you said it and we watched Anna's reaction." Mr. Solaris spoke while wiping some tears from his eyes.

"I knew that Ryan guy was no good but I didn't know it was that bad. Anna would never tell us anything and the fact that she told you and not us. She trusts you. Even more than us. And you defended her." Ms. Harris was hysterical but somehow able to speak. My body went from being numb to regaining some feeling. Anna walked up next to me and grabbed my hand. I looked down her and gave me the softest smile. "So while you may have done the wrong thing, for us you did the right thing for our girl. You have loved her and cherished her in the- wait, how long has it been?"

I giggled. "A little less than two months, ma'am."

"Two months. In two months, you have loved her more than that boy ever could. You have taken care of her better than he ever has. In two months, you'd go to war for her. Does that not speak volumes for you?" Ms. Harris asked me.

"Well, like I said," I turned completely towards Anna, wrapped one arm another her waist, and placed my hand on her cheek rubbing it with my thumb. "I'm 100%, unconditionally, undeniably in love with you, Anna. I will love you for as long as my heart beats. And one day, I will be good enough for you." I leaned down and pressed our foreheads together. She looked me dead in the eye.

"You're already good enough, Elsa." She whispered to me. I smiled so big.

"Let's get you inside and cleaned up. We might actually have to go to the hospital this time." Ms. Harris laughed. Mr. Solaris came between Anna and me and walked us inside.

Ms. Harris cleaned up me up pretty well. See put some tissue up my nose and gave me an ice pack and some more ibuprofen. All of Kris' friends started to show up for the party, but I was starting to get a terrible headache. Ms. Harris asked if I'd like to lay down during the party and then come back down before dinner. I nodded. As much as I wanted to hang out with Kris for his birthday, I didn't think I'd be able to tolerate all the yelling and screaming of ten 8-year-olds. She said I could lay down in Anna's room. Anna took me upstairs and into her room which was much like I'd imagined it to be. It was very similar to her room back at home. I laid down in the bed and turned away from the door. Anna leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I heard her walk towards the door and she turned off the light. I heard it start to close and she turned the lights back on and came back in. I sat up in the bed and looked at her confused.

"What is it Anna?"

"Did you mean what you said?" I looked at her even more confused. "That you want to marry me?" I smiled, got out of the bed, and walked over to her.

"One day. I, Elsa Madelyne Frois, will stand at the end of an aisle and watch you walk down it to become my wife." I stared into her eyes and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. She started to tear up.

"When?" The word slipped out so smoothly. The biggest grin crept across my face. I leaned down and kissed her passionately. She broke it off, "Elsa, I don't want to wait years for you. I love you and I want to be with you and only you. And I know that sounds crazy, but when I'm with you I can't imagine not being with me. And when I'm without you, I count down the seconds to when I'm with you again. There's no one else in the world I'd want to be in love with for the rest of my life." I was crying and smiling. I kissed her again.

"Anna, are you trying to propose to me?"

"No, well maybe, but no. I want to marry you Elsa. I want to spend the rest of life with you, but I don't think we need to be engaged yet. But trust me." She wrapped her arms around me so tightly. "I want you and only you."

"I love you Anna Marie Solaris." I bent down and picked her up. I brought her over to the bed where I laid us both down on it. "Now, I'm going to show you how much I love you." She giggled and I kissed her.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading guys! pretty sure next chapter will be extra, um, how do you say...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Hope you are having an excellent day! So, this chapter may be a little intense. I'm excited for what's to come though! Low key realized after posting the last chapter that I missed the opportunity to call Ryan, Hans. But, i'm like 90% sure i had a reason for it when i first started writing this and now i have completely forgot. *insert laughing emoji here* haha. So, i hope you guys find a way to enjoy this chapter. if you're like super emotional, ya might wanna grab a box of tissues. Love you guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Darkness**

I don't remember what happened next. Everything was black. I was laying down somewhere. I was trying to open my eyes but nothing was happening. I tried to move but I couldn't. This was getting frustrating. I just wanted to get up, but nothing was happening. So, I just laid there. In the silence, not moving. I started to think about what was going on. The last thing I remember was kissing Anna, and then nothing. Absolutely nothing. I started to look around wherever I was, but it was just black and I don't think I was actually awake. Suddenly, I was mentally able to move around. I was trying so hard to actually get my body to move but it was just this spirit me. I was still wearing what I was wearing at Anna's and it was still covered in blood. I walked around in this state trying to find something other than this darkness. As if my prayers were answered, a door appeared. I opened it and there I was staring at myself.

I just stood there staring. I took a few steps forward and then door slammed and disappeared. I saw myself laying in a hospital bed. I had so many machines attached to me. I walked over and touched my own arm, but nothing happened. I looked up at the monitors and just watched my heart rhythm go across the screen. The slow beeping noise of the ventilator and the slow drip of an IV pounded in my ears. This was beyond confusing. I walked around myself. I must be going crazy. That is the only explanation for this. This must be some cruel dream. I bent over myself and tried to shake myself awake.

"Wake up! You have to wake up!" I screamed to my unconscious body. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I shook myself some more just hoping that maybe that would do the trick. "C'mon. You have to wake up. You can't just lay here and be nothing. GET UP!" I collapsed on myself crying. I just stayed there sitting next to the bed. I pulled my knees to my face and rested my head there. I was so exhausted and couldn't stop crying. Eventually, I just fell back asleep.

I was going in and out of sleep when I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw no one so I just put my head back down. The footsteps were there again so I stood up. There she was. Anna was standing right next to my body. She turned around and pulled up a chair next to my bed. I just stood there helpless. She grabbed my hand and put it in both of her hands. She kissed it softly. She looked horrible like worse than the time I wouldn't talk to her. She was so sick. Her body barely had any muscle mass to it. She must have lost a good 20 pounds. Her eyes were dark and there were dark bags under her eyes to match. Her hair was up but messy like maybe she hadn't done anything to it in days. She was crying. I walked around to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Her whole body shivered as if she could actually feel me touching her.

"Elsa, come back to me. Please. It's been three weeks. The doctors say you're stable but nothing is happening. Why won't you come back to me?" She whispered angrily to my lifeless body. I sat down on the bed next to her and grabbed her face.

"Anna, I'm right here! I'm here! Look at me! I'm here, I promise. I'm here!" I screamed to her as tears rolled down my eyes. Her eyes never strayed from my face. I was trying so hard to just project myself at her. This was killing me.

"I love you, Elsa. I don't know how much longer I can stand to look at you like this. I can feel your heart beating. You're breathing. You're alive, but you're not here. Where are you Elsa? Why won't you come back? I just want see you smile. I want to hear your laugh. I want to see those big ice blue eyes that I get lost in every time I look at you. I want to feel your arms wrapped around me. I'd give anything just to hear you say I love you one more time! Where are you baby? Where are you?" She climbed onto the bed and cuddled herself up to me. I tried to reach out to her but nothing happened.

"Anna I'm right here! I'm trying. I love you. I love you so much! I'm sitting next to you! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE ME!" I climbed of the bed and kicked the chair. "DAMNIT! WHAT FRESH HELL IS THIS! I'M RIGHT HERE, ANNA! I'M HERE!" I screamed to her. I punched the chair and then threw it across the room. I was livid. What was going on? This is hell. This has to be my hell. I walked over and picked up the chair and sat in it. I just sat and watched Anna laying there next to me. I put my head in my hands.

I started contemplating every horrible thing I had done to get to this point. What had I done to deserve this? Was it hitting Ryan? Was it running from my past? Was it just me? And what do I have to do to get back? Because all I want is to be awake and have my arms wrapped around Anna. I leaned back in the chair and stared for hours. Anna eventually drifted off to sleep. She started to snore. Oh that snore. I would give anything to woken up by that snore again. I walked over to Anna where she was peacefully sleeping next to me. I reached down and tried to push a strand out of hair face like I had down so many times before. Her face turned towards me.

"Elsa." She whispered in her sleep. Oh my god, did she feel that? I touched her face again and rubbed her cheek with my thumb. My favorite smile creeped across her face, "Oh Elsa."

"Anna, can you feel me? I'm here, Anna. Wake up! Look at me!" I shook her. Her body just remained limp and asleep. "Anna, please. I thought you could feel me. Please, someone help me." I collapsed against the bed and then just slid down the wall next to the bed. Hours passed and passed. Nurses came in and out to check the monitors. Rays of sun light were starting to come through the window next to me. I glanced up at the clock; 7:20 am. Ms. Harris walked into my room and I stood up. She walked right over to Anna and shook her softly.

"Anna, darling. Wake up. It's time to get up." She spoke softly. Anna started to stir. I looked down on her in her sleepy dazed state. This was actually one of my favorite moments. Anna after she just woke up looking a little lost but then whenever she looks at me her face softens and this smile just comes across her whole face and radiates throughout her body. Today, that reaction didn't come. Instead, pain awaited her when she woke. She broke into tears as she looked down at my body then back to her mother.

"Why isn't she awake yet mom? She was supposed to wake up weeks ago. You keep telling me she's stable and there's brain function but she not awake. Why mom? Why?" She stood up and cried into her mom's arms. I couldn't take this anymore. I had to get back. I was shaking my body so hard. Trying to wake myself up.

"I'm not sure, Anna. Her body just might be too tired to wake up." Ms. Harris whispered to Anna. "Anna, you should go home and get a good rest. Your dad is here. He will take you home."

"Mom, I can't leave her! What if something happens? What if she wakes up and I'm not here? I can't leave her. Please, can I just stay?" My poor Anna. I was causing her so much pain. I walked over to her and just wrapped her in my arms. She inhaled sharply and smiled. Okay, so now I'm definitely confused. Can she feel me or not?

"I'm on her service today. Please just go home with your father and take a shower at the least. Then, you can come back if you can convince your father to let you leave. Oh, and eat something. That's a demand not a request!" Anna's face lit up when she said she could come back. She started to walk out and I latched onto her. She froze in the doorway.

"What is it Anna?" Anna looked down at her hand and straight into my eyes as if she could actually see me standing there. I smiled so softly at the fact that she might be able to actually feel me reaching out to her.

"I think, Elsa's here. I don't know. I feel like she's trying to reach me but," she sighed and turned back to the exit, "I think I'm just going crazy. Maybe I will take a nap. Call me if anything changes." She walked out.

"I was trying to reach you. Come back! I'm so close, don't leave me Anna!" I watched her walk down the hallway and enter an elevator. I started to chase her down the hallway but just stopped at the elevator and dropped to my knees. After a few moments of crying, I collected myself and returned to my room. I watched as Ms. Harris checked my vitals.

"Elsa, I really wish you'd wake up. I've never seen Anna so broken. She misses you so much. You know, she's asked to switch places with you so many times. She hasn't left your side. She misses you. Hell, I miss you. I need you to wake up sweetie. Especially soon. We found your will, Elsa. It says to not to continue life-sustaining measures past 30 days. We are on day 24. We need you to wake up. Please, I really need you to wake up." She sat down next to my body. I walked over and sat on the opposite side in the chair across from her. She rested her elbows on the edge of the bed and put her chin on her hands. "Whatever demons you're fighting in there, I need you to win. Anna needs you to win. Your mother would have needed you to win." Tears slowly started to roll down her face. I broke again. I didn't know what to do. I kept trying to go back, but nothing was working.

I started pacing the room. Brainstorming why I could possibly still be doing here and why I wasn't awake yet. I tried so many things. I just kept becoming more frustrated. I started to throw the furniture again. I was enraged.

"I don't get it! Why can't I go back? I want to go back!" I looked up as if I was talking to God. "LET ME GO BACK! I NEED TO GO BACK! I NEED HER AND SHE NEEDS ME! LET ME GO BACK!" I slammed my fists up against the wall.

"If you want to go back, you're going to have to let go and try harder than that." That voice. I would recognize it anywhere but I rejected that reality and stayed facing the wall.

"Nope. You're not real. This isn't real. This is a cruel dream. I'm not hearing you. You're not here, you're not real." I was not turning around.

"This is real. This isn't not a dream and whether I'm real or not is a good question. But from where I'm standing, I'm as real as you are. Elsa. Turn around." Nope. I was dreaming. I was definitely not hearing her voice. I was just shaking my head.

"No. I'm not turning around, because you're not really here and this isn't real." I felt a hand touch my shoulder. A shock ran through my whole body. I reached up and put my hand on top of her hand.

"Elsa, look at me." Still holding onto the hand, I slowly turned around till I was facing her. Her brown eyes looked back at me. Everything about her was the same as the last time I saw her. A smile stretched across her face. I felt my eyes watering. She took her hand and pressed it against my face and I immediately grabbed it. I started bawling.

"My dear Elsa, don't cry. I'm here. Although, I'm not sure why you still are." She spoke so smoothly just liked I remembered. I embraced her in an enormous hug and just took in her presence.

"Mom, I've missed you so much!" I felt my mom wrap her arms around me and I felt normal for the first time in a long time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry to upset some of y'all with the last chapter but tell me you haven't ever read something and not got frustrated by it. It happens, but this chapter should clear up some things. Happy reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Solitude**

My mother and I sat in my room just staring at each other. I still couldn't believe I was looking at her. There was so many questions I just wanted to ask her. I was mostly just confused on what was going on. How she was here. How I was here. How to get back which I was slightly reconsidering now that she was here. I grabbed the bottom of my chair and slid closer to her. She just smiled at me.

"So mother, what is this place? I can obviously see that I'm not dead but I'm not quite actually alive either." I said while looking down my spiritual body and then over to my physical body and back to my mother.

"Quite simple my dear Elsa. This is limbo."

"So, this is neither heaven nor hell?"

"That's right. You're in between and by the looks of your medical documentation you don't have much longer to decide if you want to go back or not." Her face started to look worrisome. I grimaced.

"So how do I get back if I wanted to?" I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms.

"What do you mean if Elsa? You have to go back. There's no question about that." I could tell she was starting to get irritated.

"Well I mean, you're here. Why would I want to go back? I mean for the last four years I've wanted nothing more to just see you again and now I'm here looking at you. Why would I ever want to leave this place?" I stood up and slightly raising my voice. My mother stood up and slapped me on the back to the neck.

"Are you nuts? You'd have no life Elsa! This isn't anything I'd wish for you. I'm only here because in this place we see the person we want to see most on this side and once you choose they are gone! I'm not going to be here forever. This is only temporary. Are you seriously considering stay here where your life ends? Where you can't be with Anna? Who you will probably end up spending the rest of your life with! And you just want to stay here and throw all that away?" Now she was yelling. Her face was red. I looked down to the floor realizing how stupid I really sounded. She was right. Ms. Harris walked in to check my vitals and my mother and I got extremely quiet. We just stared at her as she wrote down several different stats. Then I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye and I looked over to the doorway. Definitely not someone I wanted to see. I started to boil but then my mother put her hands on my shoulders.

"Elsa, relax. He's not going to do anything. He's here for you and honestly I can't blame him. I'd be here too."

"Well mom, I don't necessarily hate you." I rolled my eyes at her and said sarcastically. I earned another slap to the back of the head for that one. I looked at her and then back to him.

"When he told you he was different, he meant it Elsa. He's a new man. You really should give your father another chance." She said softly.

"Mom, I don't know if I can believe you. He's just done so much to break my trust and I don't know if I can ever forgive him." I was choking on each word.

"Would the man you knew come see you if you were in the hospital?"

"No, he wouldn't have." I said deniably.

"Exactly. He's changed, Elsa. Just give him a chance. When you go back, promise me you'll be more forgiving of people."

"If I get to go back." I mumbled.

"You're going back young lady! You have to!"

"Okay, okay but you're going to have to tell me how."

"I will soon but there are some other things we need to discuss first. I also think you need to just witness this for yourself." She said confidently while rubbing my arm. I watched as my father walked up to Ms. Harris.

"Laura, how is she?" My father said so weakly. I could sense the sadness in his voice.

"She's stable Lewis. Why don't you come over here and sit next to her?"

"I don't think she'd like that Laura. It's been a long time since I've actually been someone that mattered to her. She wouldn't appreciate it if I was here and she was awake. I should probably just leave." He started to turn around and I stood up almost not wanting him to leave then Anna showed up in the doorway.

"Please don't leave Mr. Frois. I asked you to come because I know deep down she'd want you here. Please, stay." I walked over to my Anna. She was so fragile. I ran the back of my finger down her face and she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Okay mom, you've got to tell me two things. Can she actually feel me? And what the hell happened to me?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Sorry, let me correct myself. What happened? How did I get here?"

"Much better. Let's go talk." She waved me on. I told her one second. I walked over to my father who was sitting by my side and holding my hand. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He smiled ever so slightly and that made me smile. Maybe he was different but how could I know for sure? I turned to Anna who was standing behind him giving him space but there for some comfort. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Anna." I whispered into her ear. She tilted her head down and towards me. I just wanted to be able and touch her and her be able for her to feel me. These little reactions were started not to be enough for me. I needed to get back.

"Okay, mom. I'm ready to go. I need to get back here; to real life." She nodded and walked out the room. I followed. I put my hands in my pockets and just walked next to her. "So what happened to me? I remember laying in Anna's bed at her house and having a headache and then," I stopped remembering what came next and I could feel my face get red. My mom just put her fingers in her ears and mouthed "la la la". I giggled. "So what happened next?"

"Well first of all I'm a little upset with Laura but that's beside the point. Your headache wasn't just a typical headache. Since Laura had given you medicine before Ryan gave you that second punch, you didn't feel the pain as much as you should have and you were unaware of what happened next." Her breathing became a little sharp so I knew what was next wasn't going to be good. "You had a fractured skull which caused you to have a brain bleed. On top of that, you had taken enough ibuprofen to thin your blood out. So you were bleeding internally pretty badly. Anna was making regular checkups to make sure you were okay, but on her last one," she choked and started to cry. I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What happened mom?" I was starting to tear up.

"You started seizing and that's when they called the ambulance. Laura was doing her best to keep you comfortable until they got there but then you died." She turned away from me. My hand came to my head and I exhaled deeply.

"Well obviously something else happened? What's next? I have to know!"

"Laura started CPR and was able to resuscitate you by the time the paramedics came in. They were able to stabilize you long enough to do enough test to see what was wrong then they immediately went in to try and stop the bleeding. The neurosurgeons were able to get the bleeding to stop but by that point your heart had been under so much stress." She started to shake her head. This story was all starting to come together.

"I died again, didn't I?" All she could do was shake her head yes. I reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"After a lot of effort from cardio, they were able to repair your heart. They took you to the ICU where you have been ever since. You've been in this coma and I'm thinking because you died twice that it took longer for you spiritual body to come through to this side. That's the only thing I could think of." She pulled back away from me and wiped her eyes. I just looked at her trying to process all the craziness that I just heard.

"So I had a brain bleed?"

"Yes."

"And I died?"

"Twice."

"And so now I have to choose if I want to go back or not?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Okay." I started pacing up and down the hall. Basically just mumbling to myself on what I was going to do. I mean I know I wanted to go back, but how? "Okay mom, tell me how?"

"Elsa, that's the thing." Her face had no hope in it.

"Mom, please tell me you know how to get me back?" I was shaking her shoulders. She looked up at me and I knew the answer. "You don't know how to get back." She shook her head no. Well, there goes all hope that I had. I turned away from her and started walking back towards my room. I walked into the room and I saw nothing but sadness. Anna sitting on one of my sides holding my hand. My father on the other side holding my hand. Ms. Harris, Mr. Solaris, and Kris standing behind Anna with their hands on her shoulder. This can't be it. This can't be how I go. I have so much left to do. I can't leave everyone behind. I've got to keep moving forward. I've got to go home. Back to my Anna. I felt my mom come up behind me and I turned to her.

"Mom, thank you for everything you've ever done for me. You were the best mother anyone could ever ask for. You loved me unconditionally and never gave up hope on me in anything that I put my mind to. You were the most supportive person I've ever met, well except maybe Anna." She gave me that "mom" look. I laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I've wanted for so long to be with you again, but I can't stay. I have so much more to do and to accomplish and I know that even though you aren't going to be there you won't be far. I will always carry you into my heart and I will never forget you. I forgive you for leaving me so suddenly. I know it wasn't your fault, but I just want you to know that I forgive you. I've become such a stronger woman because of it. I will not fail you. I will become successful. I will grow old and happy with a family." I pushed her out of the hug so I could looked at her. We were both crying.

"I know you'll do amazing things, Elsa. I don't doubt that. I will always be here for you. I love you my baby girl." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too mom but it's time for me to go. I don't know how I'm doing it but I can feel it. My soul is pulling me back and I'm ready to go." I stepped away from her and let go of her hand. "I'll see you again, mom." She shook her head and then she disappeared into thin air. I turned to Anna and walked towards her. I sat down in her lap, placed my hands on both sides of her face, and pressed my forehead against hers.

"I'm coming for you baby. You don't have to wait anymore." I kissed her forehead, turned to my body, and just closed my eyes and let go.

I felt such a rush as if my body was being pulled through a vortex and then nothing. I felt different than just a few minutes ago. I tried to open my eyes and I saw the light come through a bit but it hurt. I think I winced in pain a bit. I heard some shuffling and then a voice that came so softly.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered so softly. I tried so hard to smile and I could feel it slow forming. I turned my head slightly towards her and opened my eyes just enough to see her. I felt so weak but I wasn't stopping.

"H-hi, sunshine." I was able to push out. Anna squeezed my hand harder and started to cry. "Ouch, too tight." She let go and start to get a little hysterical and excited. "I didn't say let go, baby." She smiled and grabbed my hand again softly. I saw Ms. Harris running out the door yelling she was getting the doctor.

"Anna, I'd really like to hear your voice." It was starting to become easier to form words. She pulled my hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"Hi, snowflake. You had me scared, Elsa. I didn't think you were coming back." She was crying to hard. I felt my father's grip loosen on my hand and he was trying to slip out without me noticing. I grabbed onto him tighter.

"Don't." I looked at him and he looked back at me with tears in his eyes. "Dad, just stay." He started to cry harder and walked back to my bedside.

"Okay, Elsa. I'll stay." He smiled at me. I turned back to look at Anna who was just smiling from ear to ear. I pulled my hand away from hers and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I wasn't going to leave you here. I could never leave you, Anna." I whispered to her. I pulled her face closer to mine and whispered in her ear. "I love you Anna." She pulled back and couldn't help but giggle a bit. She leaned forward and placed the softest of kisses on my lips. My whole body was on fire and I knew I was home for sure. I knew I made the right choice. There was no way I could have gone the rest of whatever I had on the other side without her. She looked at me in the eyes.

"I love you too, Elsa. I always will." She whispered as she kissed me again. Unfortunately, it was interrupted by the doctor coming in. He was ready to check up on me now that I was finally awake. He asked everyone to leave but Anna was very hesitant to leave. I looked at her a nodded. She smiled and walked out the door but then turned around and ran back to me. This time she kissed me hard. It was short since the doctor cut it off and made her leave. She stood at the doorway where her mom tried pulling her away. I winked at her.

"I'll be here when you get back. I'm not going anywhere sunshine." I smiled and she left the room.


End file.
